Freddy vs Jason: WAR
by Chris Vegvary
Summary: Get ready for war as Freddy, Jason, Chucky, Michael Myers, the Creeper, Candyman, the Tall Man, Leatherface, Pinhead, and Pumpkinhead face off in a battle to the finish! [COMPLETE]
1. Prologue

Disclaimer(s): I don't own Freddy, Jason, Michael Myers, Chucky, Pinhead, Candyman, the Creeper, Pumkinhead, the Tall Man, or Leatherface, nor do I own any of their respective movies. Also, anything that is copyrighted by someone else, I claim no ownership of. This is the only time I'm posting a disclaimer, so take it. TAKE IT!

NOTE: Reviews are good for the soul.

Down in the depths of Hell, Freddy Krueger paced endlessly back and forth. He was, of course, still sore about the way things had turned out with Jason. It was supposed to have been a new era for Freddy, one where he could have all the souls he wanted and kill anyone he saw fit…but Jason's unexpected inability to stop killing had fouled things up nicely. Once Jason had outlived his usefulness, Freddy had tried to dispatch him, but it had turned out to be much harder than he'd thought.

In the end, thanks to the help of a stupid meddling bitch and her boyfriend, Freddy had been the one to fall. He had been so close to putting an end to Jason, he could _feel_ it…but now here he was. Stuck in the pits of Hell, never to return to the nightmares of teenagers again. How was it fair?

Freddy would not accept defeat. He pondered a way to escape, supposedly there were ways…he had heard of some, but he didn't know exactly how they worked. The first thing he would need before escaping would be more power. Without it, he would probably just end up being sent right back to Hell.

So he sat and thought, sat and thought, and still nothing came to him. He looked around. Hell was not as bad as he had heard. Of course, there was fire, tortured souls, and the endless screaming. These things didn't bother Freddy, though. What bothered him the most was that he was stuck in Hell and Jason was somewhere up there on Earth. Freddy seethed at this thought, wanting more than ever to get out of this place, to find Jason and dish out the ultimate payback.

Making a fist with his gloved hand, Freddy struck the rock wall next to him several times. A shadow approached from behind, and only then did Freddy stop and turn around.

"Who the fuck are you?" he hissed, claws raised.

"Someone who can help you, I think," the figure said. Whoever it was, Freddy noticed, this guy was at least six foot one. "You and I have a similar problem."

"And what might that be?"

"We're both stuck here because no one believes in us anymore. For us to exist, we need to instill the fear in the hearts of men."

Freddy relaxed a little, lowering his claws. "What are you suggesting?"

"An alliance. You, me…and a few others."

He considered this for a moment, then a smirk drew across his lips. "Yes, I think we can do that. But listen to me: once we're out of here, we go after Jason Voorhees."

"Of course. Vengeance will be yours, but the world will be ours."

Freddy hesitated for a moment. Once he was powerful enough, did he really want to share the world with anyone? Thoughts ran through his mind at lightning-quick speed.

"You've been planning this for a long time, haven't you?"

"A very long time."

He smiled and stuck out his gloved hand. "Freddy Krueger."

The other man stepped into the glowing light of the fires and stuck out his hand, and only then did Freddy notice a large, rusty hook jutting out from the man's wrist where his right hand should be.

"They call me Candyman."

Well, that's the prologue. Clearly it was a little short, but that's why it was the prologue. I'm continuing this story regardless of whether I get bad or good reviews, nothing can stop me! I've been collaborating this story with myself for a long time (a few weeks) and we've decided that it is finally time. Expect the unexpected in this story, or expect the expected. Hell, I'm not going to give it away in the prologue. Future chapters posted soon (when I write them)!


	2. The First Recruit

Disclaimers are in the prologue.

Here is the first chapter. Yes, I posted the prologue and the first chapter in the same day. What can I say, I'm on a roll. I haven't written in...I think it's been about five years. So take it, take it all, take it now, here we go.

* * *

Freddy and Candyman sat on the rocks in one of the many "caves" that made up the maze that is Hell. They were hatching a plan to escape, looking for any possible way. They had gone over several plans, but none of them seemed good enough to work. Freddy was beginning to get frustrated. Every second he wasted in Hell, other things were happening in the world. He needed his vengeance before Jason decided to wake up and go on another killing spree.

"I think I have it," Candyman said suddenly.

"Tell me," Freddy growled.

"Do you know who Pinhead is?"

"You mean that pale sissy with the hooks and chains? Yeah, I've seen him."

"He's Satan's right-hand man. If anyone can get us out of here, it's him."

"He won't just let us go," Freddy said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully with his razor-fingers. "Maybe he'd join us..."

"No such luck. He's completely devoted to the Master. But maybe we can use him..."

"Well, how?" Freddy was becoming impatient now.

Candyman leaned in close and whispered, so if anyone were listening, only Freddy would be able to hear. "I've seen him leaving this place with the power of a little golden puzzle box. Every time someone activates the box, a gateway opens between Hell and Earth. That could be our chance."

"That sounds too easy."

"Yes, well...the problem is that we need someone from _outside_ to activate the box."

Freddy jumped out of his seat, cursing. "How the fuck are we gonna pull that off?"

"I have a little friend on the outside who would help us, but I have no way to contact him."

A smile formed on Freddy's face as he turned back to face Candyman. "I have another idea..."

Somewhere near the desolate highway that is known as East 9, something slept under the ground. For about the past twenty-three years, it had been hibernating, waiting until Spring of that year to come out and feed. It would eat for twenty-three days, and then it would hibernate again for the next twenty-three springs. 

For the first time in its countless centuries of existence, it began to dream. In its dream, the Creeper was chasing a human teenager. It could smell his heart, and it smelled _good._ The Creeper swooped down from the sky and dug its claws into the boy's shoulders, carrying him off into the distance. The boy's screams were music to the Creeper's ears.

Then, suddenly, the screams turned into a deep, dark kind of laughter. The Creeper bared its razor-sharp fangs and looked down at its prey. It was no longer a teenage boy. It was an older man who wore a brown hat, red and green striped sweater, and a strange glove on his right hand. Also, the man was scarred horribly, as if he had been burnt to a crisp.

"I've got a proposition for you!" the burned man yelled through his laughter. "Bring me down and we'll talk! Well..._I'll_ talk, you listen."

More curious than anything, the Creeper swooped down towards the ground and slowed its pace. Once Freddy's feet were on the ground, the Creeper released him and stood about five feet away. The two sized each other up.

"Good," said Freddy, smiling and clicking his claws together. "I can't stay long, so listen up...if you don't want to go back into the ground."

The Creeper's eyes narrowed and he let out a low growl, but he listened.

"I need you to find something for me. Do this, and I'll make you more powerful than you could ever imagine. For example, you won't have to hibernate anymore...you can feed at will."

The Creeper seemed to consider this for a few moments before giving a slight nod. Their eyes never left each other's.

"Alright," Freddy said, "here's what I want you to do..."

Back in Hell, Candyman watched Freddy's seemingly comatose body lying on the rocks. He had been like that for about a half hour, and Candyman was starting to wonder what was taking so long. Suddenly, Freddy shot up on both feet. He staggered and Candyman caught him before he could fall. After a moment, Freddy was able to stand up on his own. 

"What happened?" Candyman asked.

"I used too much power," Freddy said, panting. "If I'd held out any longer, I would've ceased to exist."

"Did it work?"

The smile returned to Freddy's face. "He'll be waking up in two days, and then...we're back in the saddle again."

Candyman also smiled and began to laugh deeply. For the first time in what seemed like, or was, forever, Freddy shared a laugh with someone as evil as himself, and it felt good.

* * *

Author's Notes: The plot thickens! Many, if not all, of you should be able to guess by now who Candyman's "little friend" is. Some of you may be wondering, "How are Freddy and Candyman supposed to gain power while they're stuck in the deepest, dankest, darkest pits of Hell?" Well, that's a surprise that can only be revealed when the time is right. I'm thinking, next chapter maybe? Maybe.


	3. More Power

Disclaimers are in the prologue.

I have here the second chapter. I've been having a couple of problems submitting chapters to but hopefully you're reading this, which means there aren't anymore problems.

Thanks to AshW23 for being the first reviewer. I hope to have many more soon.

IMPORTANT NOTE: From now on, I will be separating sections within chapters using a row of I's. I tried to do it with stars, periods, and dashes, but none of those show up. So if you see a row of I's, DON'T PANIC! It's just how I roll.

* * *

It had been a day since Freddy had invaded the Creeper's dream and recruited him and they had one day left before it awoke. Meanwhile, there was little to do in Hell besides watch and wait. Deep in thought, Freddy sat on a rock until a look of realization passed over his face. 

"I know how I can get more power," Freddy said.

Candyman, who had been sitting facing the other way, turned to Freddy. "How?"

"There are these two little shits I know of. I've got this idea..."

"Tell me," he said as he stood up.

"I'll project myself into their dreams."

"You mean, you'll project _us._"

Freddy whirled around, facing him. "Back off, Candyboy. These are _my_ children."

"No," Candyman said firmly, so much so that Freddy looked surprised. "There are two of them. One for me, one for you."

At first, Freddy seemed about to do something, possibly attack Candyman, but instead he simply smiled and nodded. "Yes. But we won't be strong enough to kill them yet."

"But we will put the fear in them."

Freddy pointed his index claw at Candyman. "You catch on quick."

Candyman smirked at that.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

In his dormroom at Springwood University, Will Rollins was getting ready for bed. He went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, changed into his boxers, and lay down in bed. He looked over at his nightstand, which had a picture of Lori Campbell looking back at him, smiling sweetly. A few moments later, the phone next to the picture rang. Before he even picked it up, he knew who it was.

"Hey, Lori," he said as he pulled the receiver to his ear.

"Hey," the voice on the other end said. "What are you doing right now?"

"I'm going to bed, it's been a long day. Professor Carpenter sprung two pop quizzes today and then gave us four pages of homework."

"Oh, well, I won't keep you. I just wanted to say hi, and that I love you."

"I love you too, Lori. I'll see you tomorrow."

Will hung up the phone and his eyes were drawn to the little golden box on his nightstand. Lori's father had given it to him after the ordeal with Freddy and Jason, his way of apologizing for keeping him locked up in Westin Hills. The box was apparantly an antique of some kind, Chinese in origin. The design was interesting enough, and it was supposedly some kind of puzzle box. He had never messed with it, though, afraid he might break it. Still, looking at it made him feel the slightest bit uneasy, as if it were more than it seemed.

He rolled over on his side. He closed his eyes and thought of Lori. He felt himself sliding back into sleep when the phone rang again. He turned back toward the nightstand and grabbed the phone, thinking to himself that it must be Lori again. "Do you need a goodnight kiss?" he asked, grinning.

From the phone came a shrill squealing sound of metal on metal. Will winced and held the phone away from his ear. Once the sound stopped, he spoke into the receiver.

"Who the hell is this?"

Silence. He was about to hang up when a raspy and altogether too familiar voice spoke up. "One, two, Freddy's coming for you..."

Will's eyes widened. "Is this...some kind of joke?"

"Heh heh heh...can you guess where I'm calling from, Will?"

Suddenly he heard Lori screaming in the background. Will slammed the phone down on its cradle so hard that it fell to the floor. He jumped out of bed and threw on the nearest clothing he could grab and got dressed. He quickly glanced in the mirror and almost fell on his ass. His reflection was that of Freddy Krueger, but Freddy was not looking at him. He was glaring at something else in the room, something over by Will's bed. A moment later, he looked up at Will and began laughing maniacally. Will turned around and bolted from the room, running into his roommate, Jeff.

"Woah, Will!" Jeff yelled as Will slammed into him, nearly knocking him over. "Where you going this late?"

"I gotta go to Lori's, I'll explain later!" Will responded as he ran down the hall.

Jeff watched him and shook his head. "That boy is _whipped_."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Lori was sleeping peacefully when a light tapping noise came from the bathroom. Slowly she opened her eyes and listened. At first, she thought it was just the sink dripping. The tapping continued, and she decided she had better go see what it was. Reluctantly, she pushed herself up and out of bed and headed straight for the bathroom. When she entered and flipped on the lightswitch, the tapping seemed to cease.

"Hello?" she said, but of course, there was no answer. She turned off the light and was about to go back to bed when she heard it again. Turning around, she put the light back on and gasped.

She looked down at the floor and saw the word "CANDYMAN" written under her feet in what looked like blood. She didn't know why, exactly, but for some reason, she read it aloud, questioningly. Further into the bathroom, the word was scrawled across the wall, the bathtub, the ceiling, and finally, on the mirror. With each "CANDYMAN" she found, she whispered it aloud to herself.

The tapping came again. This time, she was able to pinpoint the source of it as the mirror.

Something was tapping on the mirror, from the _other_ side.

She froze as she heard a voice that seemed to come from everywhere at once. "Lori..."

As she watched herself in the mirror, she saw her reflection change to that of a huge black man with a hook where his right hand should have been. Lori tried to run, but she was too stunned to move.

"Be...my...victim!"

With that, Candyman plunged through the mirror hook-first and swiped at the screaming Lori. It was at that point that she awoke in her bed, a shriek escaping her. Once she realized it had just been a dream, she checked over herself to make sure she wasn't hurt.

Suddenly, someone was banging at her door loud enough to give her another scare. Lori was unwilling to go open the door until she heard Will's voice calling her. She jumped out of bed and walked cautiously towards the door.

"Will?" she asked shakily. "Is that really you?"

"Lori! Are you ok? Open the door!"

No longer hesitant, Lori grabbed the doorknob and flung open the door. Will entered and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Are you hurt? Did you see him?"

"Will, what is going ON?"

"It's Freddy. He's back."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Didn't you see him?"

"No...no, I saw someone else..."

"Who?"

"I don't know, but...he was really big and...he had a hook for a hand. And he wrote 'CANDYMAN' in blood all over my bathroom right before he came out of my mirror!"

Will went into the bathroom and came out with a small shard of glass from the mirror. He was staring at it.

"Where did you find that?"

"On the bathroom floor." He looked up at her. "What the fuck is going on here?"

* * *

Author's Notes: Yeah, I threw Will and Lori in there. You wanna fight about it? You know, I wasn't really planning on having any human characters in this story, but I feel like I nailed their personalities. Maybe I did, maybe I didn't, but either way, they're in this now and there's no escape. Actually, there is ONE escape: DEATH. But I don't even know what I'm going to do to them yet. All I can say is that I probably won't include any of the survivors from other Freddy movies, I find that's been done a bit too much. But don't worry, plenty of people will die horribly during the course of this story. 

Yes, Will is the current owner of the box. Why did Lori's dad give it to him? Well, maybe he knew of its power and hated Will enough to send him to Hell, or maybe it was a sincere gesture for screwing up his life. We'll never truly know, because Lori's dad isn't in this story.

Also, you may have noticed a bit of tension between Freddy and Candyman at the beginning of this chapter. Well, what can I say, Freddy likes to work alone. But he really has no choice but to cooperate and put up with Candyman if he has any hopes of ever escaping from Hell. The idea here is that once Freddy is back on Earth, he will be recruiting more allies to go after Jason, but things may not go exactly the way he plans.


	4. Full Exposure

Disclaimers are in the prologue.

In the following chapter, the Creeper finds the box. 'Nuff said.

The day had finally come. Freddy once again invaded the Creeper's dream. It was the same as before, the Creeper hunting its favorite prey...people. After feeding, the Creeper landed feet-first on the ground near Freddy, who was standing there waiting for him. The Creeper dropped the corpse of a boy he had fed on. The boy was headless.

"You do a good job, Creeper," Freddy said, grinning. "I like your style."

The Creeper seemed to smile at this, but if it was a smile, it was gone the second it was there.

"Today's the day, Creep. I know where the box is. Now I just need you to get it and activate it for me."

The Creeper nodded.

"Now listen closely..."

The Creeper had awoken that morning after listening to Freddy. He had unearthed himself and put on his trenchcoat and hat. He was to fly to Springwood University in Ohio, find Will's room, and get the box by any means necessary, even if it meant exposing himself. The Creeper didn't mind. It wouldn't be the first time.

Two slits in either side of his coat allowed the Creeper to spread his wings and soar into the sky. He wasn't worried about the daylight exposing him; he had been ordered to get the box with all haste. The Creeper had flown over and fed in every state in the US, not to mention many, many other countries on all seven continents.

Even though the Creeper wasn't fully sure he could trust Freddy, Freddy had seemed to know exactly what the Creeper needed: to feed at will, to not have to go back into hibernation until every twenty-third spring.

And maybe, just maybe...if Freddy made him powerful enough, the Creeper would be able to kill and feed on _him_.

Anything is possible.

Will and Lori woke up early that morning. They had both pledged not to let each other fall asleep, but somehow they had both slipped into unconsciousness at around the same time. They had held each other all night, fearful for one another.

"I want to be with you if something happens," Will had said. "So if you get hurt, I get hurt."

Lori had found that sweet, yet she didn't want to endanger Will. But under the circumstances, she was grateful for his offer. Now, in the middle of the afternoon, Lori awoke. She was lying in Will's lap and they were both lying on Lori's bed. After realizing that they had both been sleeping, she quickly shook Will awake.

"Huh?" he responded groggily. "What happened?"

"Will, wake up! We both fell asleep!"

He looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary. "I think we're ok...did you see him again last night?"

Lori shook her head. "You?"

"No. Look, I don't know what's going on, Lori, but...Freddy's back. And...I mean, from what you told me, it looks like he found someone else to help him."

"What is he doing?"

Will stared blankly and merely shook his head. "I don't know...but we have to do something, we gotta figure something out. Look, I gotta use your phone. I need to call my roommate."

Lori handed him her cellular phone and he called his dorm.

Jeff had gotten up early that day. He had decided to skip class, thinking he could stand to miss another day. His grades weren't slipping _that_ much. He'd had a late night last night anyway. Too much to drink, too much weed...it all caught up with him that morning. So, he had grabbed a bag of chips and decided to lounge around on the couch in front of the TV in the clothes he had worn the previous night.

He was watching an episode of Sealab 2021 on DVD. Jeff began to laugh as strange, yet hilarious incidents happened at Sealab, underneath the water. A few minutes into the first episode, someone began pounding at the door. Jeff sighed heavily and got up. At the same time, the phone began to ring.

Jeff looked from the phone to the door, phone to the door, phone, door, phone, door...

_Man,_ Jeff thought, _the phone's way the fuck over there on the wall._

So, it was decided. Jeff walked to the front door and grabbed the knob.

The Creeper had found Springwood University. It hadn't been hard at all. Dressed in his man-clothes, the Creeper flew to within a half a mile of the university and decided to walk the rest of the way. However, he was anxious to get the box and release Freddy. He wanted his share of the power.

He walked along the streets, his anticipation causing him to forget the smell radiating from the sweet organs of bystanders. He quickened his pace and did not bother to hide his face at all. People passing by saw him and went wide-eyed. Some backed away and some actually started to follow him at a certain pace. People were pointing and gasping and whispering to each other.

Soon, he reached the dormitory that Will stayed in. Freddy had even told him what room number it was, and he had said to kill anyone who gets between the Creeper and the box. And so, walking up to the room that was Will's, the Creeper had been about to break through the door when he smelled something irresistable.

A brain. A good, _tasty_ brain, being wasted by a stupid human. It was one of the Creeper's favorite organs to consume. And it was coming from inside Will's room. Well, no sense letting it go to waste.

The crowd that had been following the Creeper now gasped in shock. Some ran away. The Creeper had stripped himself of his man-clothes and was now standing fully exposed, wings spread. He raised his fist and pounded on the door.

Jeff pulled the door open. He couldn't exactly comprehend what he was seeing, so he went slack-jawed. He calmly closed the door.

"Fuck," he said.

The Creeper punched a hole through the door and grabbed Jeff by the face. Jeff tried to scream, but the screams of the people in the hall were more audible. He struggled to get loose, but he couldn't. The Creeper effortlessly tossed Jeff across the entire room and he landed on the opposite wall, dislodging the phone reciever.

"Jeff?" Will asked as someone picked up the line on the other end. The answer he got was a series of screams and muffled bangs, like something heavy being thrown at something else. "Jeff? JEFF!"

Lori could hear the fear in Will's voice and she could only watch as he screamed into the phone for his friend.

The banging and screaming continued until Will heard a ripping, sort of crunching sound on the other line. Then there was a dripping sound, and then another final crunching sound that Will guessed was probably the sound of Jeff's killer destroying the phone.

Will could only look at Lori, completely at a loss.

Freddy sat by himself in a cave, plotting. Candyman was nowhere to be seen, so Freddy had time to think by himself. He soon found his thoughts turning to Candyman. _I can use this idiot for the time being._ _But once we're out, do I need him? Besides the fact that he's a vicious killer...which is good...is he WORTHY of being my ally?_

Freddy's thoughts traveled to the previous day when he had been planning a visit to Lori and Will's dreams, when Candyman had stepped in. He had insisted on being the one to put the fear in Lori, and Freddy had allowed him that...but why? He supposed (but would never admit) that he owed Candyman for helping him to hatch a plan to escape. But beyond that, would he be of any use once they were out? Could he do more than just scare people? Was Freddy himself being used? He didn't know, and these thoughts troubled him.

A shadow engulfed him and Freddy turned to see Candyman standing behind him.

"It's time," he said.

Author's Notes: This was a pretty long one. The Creeper got the box and now will be able to free Freddy and Candyman from Hell, bringing them back to the real world where they can cause maximum damage. And don't worry, once they escape from Hell, they will begin collecting allies. There's no telling how long this fanfic could turn out to be, but so far, it's looking like we got a loooooong way to go. I don't know, I might cut it short. I'm unpredictable like that, son! Just wait and see.


	5. The Escape

Disclaimers are in the prologue.

Now that the Creeper has the box, freedom is only a few steps away for Freddy and Candyman. But before we do this, I gots ta give thanks...

Thanks to KrazyKatKrueger, who was the second reviewer for this story. She said I have a nice writing style, and that boosted my ego PLENTY. And yes, I am going to thank each of my reviewers in the newest chapters, at least up until my first ten. But I will thank them individually through e-mail, so take it. In fact, don't just take it, LIVE it and SWAY to it as if it were the music of life!

What are you waiting for?

Do it.

Now.

* * *

Will wasn't sure exactly what had happened to Jeff, but he knew Jeff was dead. Not only that, but he suspected he knew who had done it, too. He and Lori had left shortly after Jeff's demise, arriving at Will's dorm. It wasn't easy to get through; the scene had drawn quite a crowd. It was as if they had just fallen into the middle of a rock concert.

Will held Lori's hand as they pushed their way toward the front of the crowd. One of Will's classmates, Chad, stopped him.

"Hey, Will," he said, "where were you? This psychotic killer dude went straight to your room and killed Jeff!"

"Did you see who it was?" Will asked frantically.

"Yeah, a whole bunch of people did. This guy was like nothing I ever saw before."

"Was he all scarred? Wearing a red and green sweater and a glove with knives on the fingers?"

Chad looked confused and a little nervous. "Nah, man, he was this big dirty guy with wings and fangs and claws and shit! But who the fuck are _you_ talking about, Will?"

Unfortunately, Will realized his mistake too late. "...No one, Chad. Just forget I said that."

He and Lori quickly continued toward the front of the crowd, leaving Chad behind to wonder.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hell was an extremely large place, roughly the size of North America, South America, and Canada all put together. It was riddled with fire and lava, caves and rocks. If one did not have a good sense of direction (assuming one could even move), it would not be that hard to get lost. Of course, being lost only means you would wander the dark until you found your way, never dying...but there would still be pain.

Freddy and Candyman hadn't needed to worry about that, however. It turned out that Candyman had searched around that morning and was able to locate Pinhead. Pinhead was very nearby the Master, only a few "rooms" away. It seemed that the Master wanted him close at all times in case something needed to be taken care of.

Now, Pinhead was standing near a torture rack. Whoever was on it was screaming to no end. His ribcage was exposed, held open by chained hooks attached to the walls. From what Freddy could see, there seemed to be some small animal digging around in his guts...a weasel, perhaps? No. Pinhead began to pace, stepping out of the way, revealing that it was a small, round...critter of some kind, and it was chowing down on this guy's insides.

"Do you like my pet?" Pinhead asked his victim. "I found it on one of my many ventures. It has entertained my guests for a long time."

His victim showed no sign of understanding. Instead, he only kept screaming.

"You will learn to enjoy your pain and suffering. It is what makes this place beautiful."

Pinhead suddenly straightened, as if something urgent had just come to his attention. He looked down at the victim and touched his face lightly. "As much as I enjoy your pain, there is work to be done."

He walked away, leaving his victim to suffer alone. Freddy and Candyman, who were observing all this from behind a rock, moved toward where Pinhead had gone to. As they passed by the victim, Freddy hesitated suddenly. Candyman noticed and turned to him.

"What is it?"

Freddy swiftly brought his claws down and plunged them deep into the victim's throat, drawing a short gurgle. Then, he jammed them right into the victim's face. Candyman, surprisingly, almost laughed at Freddy's inability to just walk by a helpless human instead of slaughtering him. Freddy looked up, grinning.

"It needed to be done...heh heh heh."

Candyman smirked and they moved on to the next room. They made sure to stay hidden behind the doorway as they watched Pinhead. He was standing in the middle of an empty room, his eyes shut. It seemed he was waiting for something.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Will had finally made it to his dormroom, which was covered with CAUTION tape. There were detectives and paramedics all over the room. The crowd hadn't made it anywhere near the room, but Will had explained to one of the cops that it was his room that had been broken into.

A detective named Hobbs escorted Will to the room. "I'm Detective Hobbs, I've been assigned to this case. So, you're Will Rollins? Do you have any idea why anyone would want to vandalize your room and kill your roommate?"

Will scowled at the detective, looking him over. He was a tall black man, in his early to mid-thirties. His features suggested he had seen it all. "No. I don't." He looked back toward the room. He saw flashes coming from the room, someone taking pictures. Probably the coroner. "What happened to him?"

"Ah, well, let's see..." he seemed to think it over for a minute. "Oh yeah, his brain got ripped out the back of his skull. We got witnesses that say this guy was big. I mean _big_."

"Oh my God," Lori said softly.

"Look, ah...why don't we go somewhere a little more private so we can talk," Hobbs suggested.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

As instructed, the Creeper had flown all the way to the outskirts of Ohio. In the middle of a deserted stretch of dry land, the Creeper made his landing. As soon as he hit the ground, he began to fiddle with the box. Freddy had said that it was a puzzlebox, and he would have to figure out how to open it. But how? It seemed impossible.

After a moment, the Creeper felt himself being entranced by the box. He traced one thumb around the circular design on the top side and then pushed it in. The box reacted, transforming itself, and the Creeper set it down on the ground in front of him. The ground began to quake and crack.

The Creeper merely waited.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Pinhead's eyes snapped open. At the same time, the wall in front of him slowly began to crack open. A bluish light filled the room as the portal opened. Pinhead slowly began to walk towards it, and soon he was completely engulfed in the blinding light. Candyman knew that now was the time.

"Let's go," he said to Freddy. Just then, he felt a hand on his shoulder turning him around. As soon as he saw Freddy's face, he knew what was about to happen.

* * *

Author's Notes: Craziness is what this chapter has in it. For those of you who might be wondering, Detective Hobbs is based on Denzel Washington's character in the movie Fallen. Good movie, I liked it. Also, the next chapter holds at least one surprise, and at the very beginning no less. I suggest you check it out if you want to know what's about to happen.

Oh, and you may be wondering what that small animal inside the guy's stomach was. Well, as if I didn't drop any hints, it was a critter from the movie 'Critters'. Yeah, I know they're aliens, but I thought it would be cool to throw one in there anyway.


	6. Betrayal

Disclaimers are in the prologue.

Get ready for an awesome chapter, people. This is going to be the first of what I hope will be many crazy moments.

* * *

It all happened rather fast. One minute, they stood ready to escape, to kill again, to go out there and take over. The next minute, Candyman felt cold steel slash its way through his stomach. Freddy had rammed his blades deep into Candyman. Taken aback, Candyman went wide-eyed and stared into the face of the smiling Freddy.

"Sorry, Candyboy, but there's only room for one, and that's _me_."

He lifted with all of his strength, tearing Candyman up inside. Candyman remained in a state of shock for a few moments longer, then he began to laugh weakly. Now it was Freddy's turn to look shocked.

"You think...it's that easy...to get rid of me?"

Freddy removed his claw from Candyman and found that it was covered with bees. Bees began to pour from Candyman's wound and his open mouth. They began to swarm around Freddy, who was grunting and batting them away. Candyman dropped to the floor slowly, holding himself up with one arm. Freddy ran for the portal, still swatting at the bees, and jumped into it.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Look, Will," Detective Hobbs said, "I want you to tell me who you think killed him."

They were standing in an empty dorm. The door was closed and they had all the privacy they could want.

"What makes you think I know who it is?"

"Come on, Will, I know when someone's not telling me everything. That's why I'm a detective. Now come on. Your roommate's _brain_ was ripped out of his skull. There's no prints, no murder weapon. All I've got is a shitload of witnesses who all say they saw a monster break down the door and kill your roommate."

Will and Lori exchanged worried glances.

Hobbs definitely noticed. "What am I missing here?"

"Have you ever heard of Freddy Krueger, Detective?" Lori asked a little hesitantly.

Hobbs cocked his head slightly. "No, I don't believe so."

"This is going to be a long, crazy story," Will began, "but please just hear us out."

"I'm listening."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The Creeper wondered if Freddy's plan had worked. So far, it had been about five minutes and nothing had come through the portal. He was getting tired of waiting.

But then, a sound came from inside the portal. The Creeper listened closely. The sound was almost like a _clink_ sound. He slowly began to walk towards it. Only seconds later, four chains with hooks on the ends shot out of the portal and wrapped around the Creeper's neck. Surprised, the Creeper grabbed the chains and tried to pry them loose, but they were wrapped too tightly. Not only that, but the chains themselves were razor-sharp, digging into his neck.

Just as quickly as they had come, the chains twisted back around and took the Creeper's head off with them. His body dropped to its knees as Pinhead stepped out of the portal and the chains withdrew completely. Pinhead only stared blankly at the headless creature.

The clawed appendage that was the back of the Creeper's neck sprung to life suddenly. It reached into the hole where the head had been and dug around inside. The appendage produced a new, human head in place of the old one, whose features suddenly changed to that of the Creeper's.

Pinhead's expression changed to one of mild confusion; he was not one to be easily surprised. "What manner of creature are you?"

The Creeper looked very angry, even for him. He stood up on both feet.

"No matter. You will be my new pet."

Just then, Freddy Krueger was ejected from the portal, still chasing bees away from him. The last of them flew off after they were outside the portal. Pinhead spun around to see Freddy and this time, he really was surprised.

_"Who are you?"_

Freddy stood up and dusted himself off, picking up his hat. He glared at Pinhead and clicked his claws together. "I'm your worst nightmare."

A sound came from behind Pinhead and he spun around in time to see the Creeper flying right at him. The Creeper plowed him in the stomach and sent him flying back through the portal. In the same instant, the Creeper snatched up a maniacally laughing Freddy and carried him off into the distance.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Candyman was hurt badly. Though he wouldn't die exactly, he was in an excrutiating amount of pain. Freddy had fooled him, tricked him into believing that they might ever be partners. How could he have been so stupid? He knew Freddy's background, knew what he was capable of. That was why he had approached him in the first place.

"Krueger..." he said weakly, "I'll get you for this...I swear it..."

He felt the last bit of his energy draining away. But suddenly, he felt more life in him.

Then more. And yet more. Still more.

Someone was talking about him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"That's a pretty far-fetched fucking story, guys," Hobbs said, leaning back against a wall. Lori and Will had told him about the whole thing starting with Freddy, Jason, and their epic battle across Springwood, and ending with the previous night. "I mean, if they were there, how come I didn't hear about it on the news or something?"

"Because there was a coveup" Lori began, irritated.

"Right, right, I remember now. The _adults_ covered it up."

This was becoming frustrating to Will. He knew the cop thought they were psychotic, and now was being condescending. "Look, Detective, I know it doesn't make much sense, but it's true. It happened then, and it's happening now."

Hobbs looked back and forth between the two of them and he nodded, sighing. "Ok...Lori. You said that last night, someone attacked you..."

"...In my dream," she interrupted.

Hobbs stared at her for a second. "...Right. So you saw this guy, and it wasn't Freddy. Who was he?"

"I don't know, I've never seen him before, but...he wrote the word 'Candyman' in blood all over my bathroom."

"'Candyman'? You think that's what he calls himself...Candyman?"

"Yes, but I don't know how he fits into all this."

"So, do you think this Candyman guy could be responsible for killing Will's roommate?"

"I don't know, I mean...he had a hook for a hand."

"Alright," Hobbs said. "Alright." He stood up straight and began to walk to the bathroom.

"Detective," Will said, "I don't know anything about this other guy, but I do know Krueger's behind it."

Hobbs looked at Will. "How do you know Candyman ain't the mastermind?" And then he went into the bathroom. He turned on the faucet and began to wash his hands.

"Man, these kids are crazy," he whispered to himself. "Dead serial killers, dream stalkers..."

He looked at his reflection in the mirror. "I mean, 'Candyman'? Come on, where do they get this shit..."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

One second, Candyman was in Hell, waiting for it. The next, he was alive again, and out of Hell, back in the world where he belonged. He knew exactly what his next move was going to be, and he was going to do it as soon as possible. And when he found Freddy, fucking heads were going to roll. And after Freddy was taken care of, nothing would be able to stand in his way. But right now, there was something he had to do. Someone had called for him.

* * *

Author's Notes: This was a very special chapter for me. Originally, I had planned to keep Freddy and Candyman as partners, but I soon realized that it wouldn't work. Freddy is a weasly kind of guy, you know? He would jump at the opportunity to ditch Candyman.

And for those of you who weren't counting, Detective Hobbs did say Candyman five times. And if you're saying to yourself, "Self? How can Candyman come out if Hobbs wasn't looking in the mirror until the fifth time he said it?", well, just stop right there. If I remember correctly, in the first Candyman movie, at the very end, Trevor did not look in the mirror all five times he said Helen's name. Also, this is my story and that's how I roll. Take it!


	7. Back in the Game

Disclaimers are in the prologue.

First things first, people: I want to thank Well It Ain't Dr.Seuss for reviewing, and AshW23 for being a faithful reader and reveiwer. Thanks for your comments, I'll try to keep up the good work and keep it interesting.

Now, in this chapter, Detective Hobbs finds out just how real "dead serial killers" can be, and Freddy becomes even more powerful. There's other stuff, but I don't want to ruin it for you. Read on and have fun with it.

IMPORTANT NOTE: From now on, when Freddy is communicating to his allies from the dreamworld, what he says will be contained between 'greater than' symbols, >>like this>>.

* * *

As he was flying through the air, the Creeper noticed his passenger's weight had dropped considerably, and he looked down. Freddy was gone, disappeared. The Creeper knew he hadn't dropped him, so where had he gone? 

>>Don't worry, Creep>> Freddy said. The Creeper heard his voice inside his mind. >>I've just gone to the dreamworld. This is how we'll be talking for a while.>>

The Creeper seemed to grin in understanding, and he nodded.

>>Fly toward Illinois. There's someone I want us to meet.>>

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hobbs had a split-second to wonder if he was hallucinating. In that split-second, he saw a black man taller than himself, a long black trenchcoat and a hook for a hand, a menacing look in his eyes, appear out of nowhere right behind him.

That was about as much as he had time to notice, because the man grabbed him by the shoulder with his left hand and spun him around. With his hook-hand, he reached back and prepared to gut Hobbs.

As surprised as Hobbs was, he somehow managed to duck out of Candyman's grip just in time. Candyman's hook-hand connected with and shattered the bathroom mirror. Detective Hobbs burst through the bathroom door, gun drawn and pointed at Candyman. Will and Lori jumped and looked toward the bathroom door.

The first thing they saw was the hook. Candyman came out of the bathroom hook-first, pointed at Hobbs, who was backing away and still aiming at him.

"You freed me, Hobbs," Candyman said.

"Hold it right there! Freeze, sir!"

"I need more power. I need...a victim!"

"I'm not going to tell you again, sir!"

Candyman laughed at this and advanced on Hobbs, who shot him. He pulled the trigger six times, and Candymanseemed affected by every shot...but he wasn't.

"Candyman!" Lori screamed.

He turned his attention to her. "Ah, Lori...you escaped me earlier, yet here we are again..."

Hobbs, who had been backed into a corner, used this opportunity to push past Candyman and towards Lori and Will. They stood facing him, backing out of the room, Hobbs still pointing his gun.

"There is no escape. I will find you."

"Go!" Hobbs said to Lori and Will. The three took off running, leaving a few bewildered students watching after them.

As other students continued on their way, one of them cautiously went over and peered into the empty dorm. Seeing nothing, he was turning around when Candyman reached out and hooked the boy in the side of the head, yanking him in and slamming the door shut before the kid could scream.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chad was at the door to his friend Matt's dorm. He knocked, and Matt came to the door after a few seconds. Smoke poured out of the room and right into Chad's face, who coughed.

"Yeah?" Matt said disconnectedly. His eyes were more than half shut.

"Man, move outta the way," Chad said as he pushed past the stoner.

The first noticeable thing about this particular dormroom, Chad always noticed, was the impenetrable cloud of pot smoke. It was like walking through thick fog. The second thing was the mess these guys made. They never cleaned up after themselves, and the place was covered with empty beercans, plastic baggies, pizza boxes (some still with moldy pizza in them), and other types of garbage.

Chad went and plopped down on the couch next to his other friend, Kenny. Kenny was lighting the bong. "Did you guys even _hear_ what happened today?"

"No," Matt said as he went and sat back down on the green recliner near the couch.

"Jeff got killed by this freak of nature! It was some twisted psycho shit."

"Whaaaat?" Kenny said disbelievingly. "Jeff? Like, Jef_frey?"_

Chad looked at him like he was stupid. "Yeah, like, the only Jeff you know, genius."

"No way..." Matt muttered. "What happened?"

"I don't know, I wasn't there. But some people who were told me that it was a monster with wings and fangs and shit."

"You mean Dracula?" Kenny asked, and he and Matt laughed.

"No, it was like...I don't know." He took a hit off the bong. "And you know what's weird? It's like, when Will Rollins got there, I told him what happened, and he asked me if it was this...what was it...this scarred-up dude with a sweater and a claw."

Kenny looked confused. "What the fuck? That's some freaky shit."

"Crazy," Matt replied.

"I wanna know who the fuck _he_ was talkin' about. I mean, if there's two of these fuckin' psychos stalking around here, I ain't sticking around, you know?"

"Yeah, well...I'm assuming we don't have classes 'cause of this tragedy, so...I'm catching a nap." Matt leaned back in the recliner and closed his eyes.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Pinhead stood in a huge rock chamber. The fire seemed most intense in this part of Hell, and for good reason. He stood before the Master. He was not afraid; perhaps it could be said that he was the _only_ one who wasn't afraid of him, but that was because they seemed to compliment one another so well. Although, the Master was considerably taller and heavier, and besides, he was the boss.

"YOU LET HIM SLIP THROUGH," the booming, evil, loathesome voice of Satan said.

"I did not _let_ him slip through; I was unaware of his prescence."

"PERHAPS THIS JOB HAS BECOME TO MUCH FOR YOU...PERHAPS I SHOULD SEND SOMEONE IN YOUR STEAD."

"Unfathomable. I am your greatest achievement."

"DO NOT BE SO SURE, PINHEAD...BUT YES. YOU WILL FIND FREDDY KRUEGER AND RETURN HIM TO ME, TO FACE MY WRATH...NO ONE ESCAPES ME. YOU WILL BE ACCOMPANIED BY ONE OF MY MANY SERVANTS. HE IS UNDER YOUR COMPLETE CONTROL. I TRUST HE WILL BE OF GREAT USE TO YOU." His large red hand motioned to the door behind Pinhead.

Pinhead turned and saw a demon, approximately eight feet tall. It had a large, disfigured skull, long fingers tipped with sharp claws, and a tail swinging behind it.

"PUMPKINHEAD...PINHEAD WILL BE YOUR MASTER NOW."

Pumpkinhead growled and made mewling sounds, but he walked up and stood behind Pinhead.

"As you wish," Pinhead said.

"DO NOT FAIL ME, PINHEAD...NOW GO."

And with that, Pinhead bowed and left the room, Pumpkinhead lumbering behind.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Matt wasn't sure where he was. He woke up and he was definitely not in his dormroom. At first, he thought Chad and Kenny were playing a joke on him or something, but now he wasn't so sure. He was lost in a maze of dripping pipes and stone floor that was a boiler room. All around him, he seemed to be hearing a squeal of metal on metal, a piercing sound.

"Guys? Tell me this is a joke, guys."

The only response he got was from three little girls who had appeared in front of him. They were dressed in white. Two of the girls held either end of a long jumprope as the third jumped over it. They were singing a nursery rhyme the likes of which Matt had never heard.

"One, two, Freddy's coming for you..."

He was starting to get uneasy. This was not like any frat prank he'd ever heard of.

"Ok, I want out of here, please!" He turned and ran the other way, his heart ramming against his ribcage. He soon came to a wall, which he was sure hadn't been there before. He put his hands on it to make sure it was real. It was, and he slammed his hands against it. "Mother_fuck!"_

He seemed to relax a bit and he looked down at the floor, trying to figure out what to do, when he suddenly felt pain like never before as a six inch steel blade plunged through his hand. He screamed in pain, pulling it quickly away and looking at the wall. Four of those blades had punctured thestone wall.

He watched unbelievably as the claws proceeded to push downward, tearing the wall, until they reached the floor. The wall bulged out and blood suddenly shot out of the slash marks. Matt screamed as it covered him and washed him away, down towards the other end of the boiler room. As he was screaming, he swore he heard someone else screaming deeply, but with laughter.

And then he found the source of the laughter; in the direction the river of blood was carrying him, at the other end of the room, stood Freddy Krueger. He had his glove pointed blades-first toward Matt, waiting for him to impale himself on them. Only seconds before his doom,Matt found himself disappearing. Of course, this was exactly what Freddy had wanted.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Candyman had to be fast. He was planning things so that the timing would work out perfectly. There were so many things to do, but there wasn't enough time. Now that he was back on Earth, he knew certain things. One of which was where his little friend was currently located, and he transported himself via mirror to that spot, and exited the mirror.

He was inside a bathroom. Outisde the door, he could he someone grunting and several thumping noises. Candyman walked to the door and opened it. Not far from where he was standing, a body lay on the floor. The victim looked surprised, as if he hadn't been expecting an attack. Sitting across his chest, stabbing him repeatedly and grunting, was a little redheaded doll wearing denim overalls, his back to Candyman.

"Eh-he he he he he!" the doll laughed.

"Hello, Chucky," Candyman said.

* * *

Author's Notes: Finally, Chucky and Pumkinhead have been thrown into the mix. Yeah, you heard from Satan, and he weren't too happy about Freddy's escape. And yes, you guessed it: Freddy instructed the Creeper to fly to Illinois for Michael Myers. The craziness just keeps coming, and it won't stop until the body count is in the billions. 

Yeah, I gave Candyman the ability to transport through mirrors. It only seemed logical. I might not use that again, though, seeing as how it was mainly for convenience. You will accept it, I can tell already.


	8. Mortals and Monsters

Disclaimers are in the prologue.

Things are getting out of control now. Freddy and the Creeper are heading towards Michael Myers as Candyman has located Chucky. Pinhead and Pumpkinhead are hot on Freddy's trail, but they're going to be searching for a while. A few new surprises in this chapter. Read on to find out.

* * *

Once Hobbs deemed they were a safe distance from the university campus, he swiftly pulled over in the nearest parking lot and put the car in park. He needed a minute or two to collect himself.

"What the fuck was that back there?" he asked to no one in particular.

Lori spoke up from the back seat. "It was Candyman."

"And he just comes out of the mirror whenever he feels comfortable, or what?"

"I don't know, I don't know anything about him."

"We've only dealt with Freddy and Jason, Detective," Will said from the passenger seat. "We're as new to this as you are."

Hobbs hadn't been able to look at either of them yet, he was still staring out the windshield. "What...are we...going to do about this?"

Will shook his head. "I don't know. We need to find out what Krueger's planning. I mean, whatever it is, it's way bigger than last time."

They remained silent for a few moments. Hobbs still hadn't snapped out of his trance. It was as if his mind had been blown, and there was no telling how long it would take him to recover. _Well,_ Will thought, _that's what you get for thinking you've seen it all. There's always something bigger._

"I think I've got an idea," Lori said suddenly.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chad and Kenny had never been so freaked out in their lives. They had been sitting in Matt's room, enjoying hits from the bong while Matt slept on the recliner. The first weird thing they noticed was that Matt was making strange sounds, almost as if he were scared of something. At this, the two boys laughed, thinking Matt must be having a nightmare of some kind.

Kenny had leaned toward Matt, trying to hear what he was whimpering about. Suddenly, blood sprayed from his right hand and right into Kenny's face. Kenny fell backwards in shock and Chad stopped laughing, going wide-eyed. Kenny was screaming now.

At first, Chad had thought Matt was dead, but the blood seemed only to come from the puncture wound that had magically appeared in his hand. Matt was twitching and and shaking. Chad, in his panic, began to shake Matt awake. "Hey! Hey, come on, man, wake up!"

Seconds later, Matt had bolted upright in his chair, screaming and clutching his bleeding hand. Some of the other students had heard the screaming and called security.

Only a half hour later, the paramedics were taking away a screaming and hysterical Matt, who clearly did _not_ want to be put to sleep. Chad and Kenny described to the cops what they had seen, and from what they heard from Will Rollins and Matt himself; a scarred man with a red and green sweater wearing a razor-fingered glove had done this to him. In his dream.

The police here in Springwood were all relatively new. Those who had known about Freddy Krueger were either transferred, fired, forced into retirement, or simply disappeared. It was for fear that any knowledge whatsoever of Freddy might somehow bring his curse back to Springwood, and certain people did not want a relapse.

So of course, the cops were baffled by the kids' claims.

Once Chad and Kenny were done making their statements, they immediately talked to their friends about what had happened. And they talked to _their_ friends. And so on, and so on, and rumors began to spread across the university campus, until almost everyone was talking about the appropriately nicknamed "Nightmare Man".

And so it began.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chucky hadn't expected to see Candyman. He had heard the voice and turned from his victim's corpse to see him standing in the bathroom doorway. He immediately stopped laughing, but he stilled grinned his evil grin. "Wellllll, if it isn't the Candyman. Where've you been lately?"

"In Hell," Candyman responded. "But I had to come back. The world needs me."

"I've always agreed with that. The world _does_ need more people like you and me in it. Eh he he he he he he he!"

"Yes. And now, I need your help, Chucky."

"You need _my_ help? Well, gee, uh..." he stroked his chin in mock thoughtfulness. "Hmm, nah."

Candyman's face became deadly serious. "No? What do you mean, no?" He approached Chucky with malicious intent.

Chucky stuck his knife out towards Candyman in a warning to keep his distance. "Back off, big guy! What I mean is, what's my _motivation?"_

"Power. All the power you could want. All the sacrifices you could want. Any body. Anytime."

"My, that's a rather large offer." He seemed to think it over for a minute. "...Hmm, alright. What do you want from me?"

"You are going to join me in my quest to hunt down and destroy Freddy Krueger."

Chucky's eyes went wide. "_The_ Freddy Krueger? The Springwood Slasher?"

"You've heard of him?"

"Oh, yeah! He's one of my many inspirations!"

"Well, now you get to add him to your body count. Time is short; we must leave now for Crystal Lake."

Candyman began to walk towards the room's exit, Chucky following close behind. "What's at Crystal Lake?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Meanwhile, in a maximum security prison located in Haddonfield, Illinois, Michael Myers sat in the center of a small room. His hosts had provided a chair for him, which he was utterly chained to. There was no chance of escape, not this time; the chains were wrapped tight. Even the infamous Michael Myers was not powerful enough to break free.

The cops, however, were taking no chances. They had lost to many citizens as well as decorated officers. The exit to the room was blocked by iron bars. The door was solid steel. There were six heavily armed guards just outside the door. Michael was not afraid.

The one privilage they had allowed Michael was to keep his mask on. No one particularly cared to see what he looked like after all these years, after all he'd survived through. So Michael sat, head drooped, in the center of the room. He appeared to be sleeping, but no one could tell for sure. Of course, they had doped him up pretty good.

In his dream, Michael was instantly transported to a place he did not recognize. He didn't care. It was a boiler room, a maze of leaky pipes and catwalks and stone walls and floors. He heard a squealing sound, as if someone was scraping their fingers along a chalkboard. The sound didn't irritate Michael. He was curious, however, to know where it was coming from.

Moments later, Freddy Krueger stepped out of nowhere, sliding his metal claws along one of the metal pipes. He was laughing, and Michael simply stared at him.

"Michael Myers," he said, "Haddonfield's most notorious serial killer. I've seen your work. It's good."

Michael cocked his head slightly.

"Yes, I've taken a special interest in you...I know what you want."

Michael stood still and listened.

"You want the last surviving members of your family," Freddy went on. "You want to find them and kill them so you can be at peace. The curse of the Thorn. Well, what would you say if I could deliver it to you?"

He continued to stare, and Freddy laughed again. "I thought you'd say that. All you have to do is help me find and kill someone. Then you're as good as free."

He waited for some type of acknowledgement. Slowly, Michael nodded.

"Good. And don't worry about your chains. One of my minions is on his way right now to set you free. Ta ta for now."

Freddy snapped his fingers and Michael awoke, alone in his cell. He lifted his head and looked towards the door. One of the guards, who had been looking in on him, shifted uneasily as their eyes locked. He turned around and faced forward again. Michael sat patiently, waiting in silence. He knew it wouldn't be long now.

* * *

Author's Notes: In the next chapter, Lori's plan will be revealed and Hobbs will either accept what's going on, or he'll have a nervous breakdown. Also, Matt, Chad, and Kenny have unknowingly spread fear of Freddy throughout the campus and the consequences are going to be disastrous. Candyman and Chucky are on their way to Crystal Lake to recruit Jason for their war, and the Creeper is drawing ever closer to Haddonfield. These and other strange new things await you in the next chapter.

You may also be wondering, "How do Candyman and Chucky know each other?" Well, it's best not to question these things, I don't really know either. Maybe I'll write up a backstory for them in a furture chapter, but for right now, it's mainly for convenience, so there.


	9. Killing Time, and Other Things

Disclaimers are in the prologue.

Ok, you may have noticed that for the past few chapters, I've pretty much focused on four major things going on at a time. I might change this style, but I might not. It's getting weird for me, but I'll try to keep it up. Anyway, read the following chapter right now instead of reading this sentence that you don't even need to be reading. Stop looking at me and read the chapter.

Never look at me.

* * *

As the Creeper neared Haddonfield, Freddy was in the dreamworld. He was waiting for the stupid kids of Springwood University to fall asleep. So far, everything had gone according to plan.

Soon, he sensed the first poor soul to fall asleep, and instantly transported her to the boiler room. Peering into her mind, Freddy found that the girl had a profound fear of heights.

He tortured her for a few minutes, scraping his claws along things and drawing screams of fear from her. She was pretty; too bad she had to die. At last, she stood at the edge of a catwalk that hung over some kind of 200-foot deep wormhole. She tottered at the edge of the abyss and pinwheeled her arms around to try and keep her balance. She maintained, and turning around, she screamed as Freddy's claws opened two inches in front of her face, close enough for two of the claws to nick her. Surprised, she fell back over the side of the catwalk and just managed to avoid death by clinging to the edge of the floor at the mouth of the wormhole.

She struggled to pull herself back up. But of course, Freddy appeared, standing over her and laughing maniacally. She screamed again, hysterically now. He kneeled down next to her.

"If you want to get _ahead,_ bitch, you have to take the plunge!"

With that, the floor at the mouth of the wormhole shot out to cover it up. The girl's screams were silenced as it severed her head from the rest of her body, which tumbled down the closed-up wormhole. Her mouth still moved slightly, and Freddy kicked her head away, laughing as loud as he pleased, feeling her soul enter him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The fun part about being a supernatural serial killer, Candyman thought, is doing things for the first time that ordinary people have done all their lives. One such thing was driving a car. Candyman had never before attempted to do it, but it had turned out fun, albeit disastrous. He had already sideswiped eight vehicles, but he was starting to get better at it. He laughed as he drove, but Chucky was not enjoying himself.

_"Will you slow down!"_ he screamed, ducking down in the passenger seat as Candyman veered into oncoming traffic. Car horns blared as they narrowly slid by.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! I can't remember the last time I've had this much fun!" Candyman remarked.

"If I were human, I'd be carsick right now."

"We're making excellent time. It won't be long."

Chucky got back up on the seat and looked over at Candyman. "So how come we're going to Crystal Lake?"

"Like I said, we're going to meet someone there. Probably our best ally against Krueger."

"You know, we _could_ just make it a duo. You and me, cross-country killers and all that, what do you say?"

"We _need_ Jason. Freddy despises him for defeating him not that long ago, and when he sees Jason alive and ready for him, he'll get cocky and slip up. Besides, Jason is powerful. We need all the power we can muster against Freddy."

Chucky nodded. "Well, I don't know about power, but if it's allies you're looking for, we got one more stop to make after Crystal Lake."

"What do you mean?"

"There's this guy...they showed some of his victims on the news. He does good work. I always wanted to meet him."

"And where is he?"

"Somewhere down in Texas."

Chucky and Candyman exchanged a look.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Detective Hobbs had driven them back to Lori's dad's house; 1428 Elm Street, as per Lori's instructions. Her father was away on business, as he had been for quite a while, and at the back of her mind, Lori wondered if he was ever coming back. All his stuff was still there, so he had to...right?

But now was not the time to worry about that. They had gone there because Lori believed it to be the safest place for them at the time. The three of them sat down in the kitchen and talked. After a short while, Hobbs seemed to come back to himself. He never came right out and accepted it, but he did want to talk about what they were going to do next. That was when Lori revealed her plan.

Her plan was to go into the dreamworld and use herself as bait to find Freddy. Then, she was going to let him capture her. She would then pull him out of the dream and into the real world, where he could be killed and sent back to Hell. Then they would tie him up and question him, threatening to use Hobbs' gun if necesssary (or even if not).

"Holy shit," Hobbs said, cracking a slight smile, "that's a pretty good plan, Lori."

"What? No!" Will said, panicking. "Lori, you can't! He's going to remember what happened last time! He'll kill you!"

"Don't worry, Will. I'll be fine."

"Please, Lori, don't. Let me do it, I'll do it."

"It has to be me, Will. It was _my_ mother he killed, and it was _me_ who cut off his head. He'll go for me. Try to make me suffer instead of just killing me."

Hobbs looked at Will. "Listen, Will, this is the only way we're gonna find out some answers. If this is true, and...right now, I have NO reason to believe it's not, then this is our best chance."

"But let's say she pulls him out. What if he kills her right then?"

"You and I'll be right there waiting with my gun on 'em."

"It's ok, Will," Lori said, hugging him. "I'm coming back."

Will felt like a man who has just found out that he has a bomb attached to his dick and can either cut off the wang or be killed in the explosion. Whether Lori pulled Freddy out or not, he knew it was going to end badly.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The Creeper knew what to do. Storming a maximum security prison was not an easy thing to do, especially alone. But that's exactly what he did. Freddy had told him to free Michael by any means necessary, and the Creeper had willingly obliged.

When the Creeper landed, he came down on top of a policeman who was on his way to a patrol car in the parking lot. The impact alone killed him, snapping his spine in half. The Creeper did not have time to stop and eat, however; that would come later. Right now, the only thing on his mind was to find Michael Myers.

Coming to the entrance of the building, the Creeper completely demolished the doors by plowing through them. Immediately, every cop and security guard was on him, and some tried to take him down manually, even though he was not wearing any man-clothes and they could clearly see he wasn't human. He quickly dispatched them without slowing his pace, throwing them through walls, impaling them on his claws, or simply snapping heads off. The others fired their guns from where they were standing, but the Creeper dodged the bullets expertly.

Several officers with shotguns appeared behind the Creeper suddenly and he turned to face them.

"FREEEEZE!" they yelled, aiming their guns. They had every intention of firing at him.

The Creeper suddenly flew straight up, through the ceiling, knocking the surprised officers on their asses. He landed on the second floor and moved on. Fewer officers were up here, and the Creeper kept moving. One of the officers ran up to him with a baton and started to strike him with it. Surprised that the human was so stupid, the Creeper actually stopped and caught the officer's wrist. Then he proceeded to rip the officer's arm off his body, then tossed him through a nearby window, and he hit the ground with an audible splat.

Michael's attention was focused on the door as he heard gunfire, screaming, and alarms. The six heavily armed guards in front of his cell were now moving forward and firing their guns. They moved forward until Michael could no longer see them through the small square window. There were screams, a little more gunfire, then all was silent except for the alarm. For a moment, nothing happened.

Then the doorframe was ripped out of the wall along with the door and tossed aside by the Creeper. He was holding one of the guards by the back of his shirt, dragging him forward. He was bloody and kind of limp.

"No...please..."

The Creeper threw the guard against the iron cell door, his back to Michael. The Creeper leaned forward and reached out with both hands, and he proceeded to rip the guard wide open, from chest to stomach. The stunned guard watched his organs spill out onto the floor before falling face-first into them. Finally, the Creeper and Michael looked at each other for a moment.

The Creeper opened the door with ease and ripped Michael's chains apart. Michael stood up and again, the two stared at each other. The Creeper then reached down and grabbed a large hunting knife off one of the guards. He handed it to Michael and made a strange mewling sound. Michael slowly took the knife and held it in different ways, studying it. Finally, he looked back at the Creeper. The Creeper nodded. He grabbed Michael by the shoulders and flew the two of them through the ceiling, out of the building, and into the night sky.

* * *

Author's Notes: I know, Lori's an idiot. But what else can she do? And I guess we found out what happens when serial killers get behind the wheel of a car, now didn't we? Oh, and did you like the analogy I made for Will? I would choose death, by the way. It's all happening so fast now, and I'm wondering to myself, "Self? How many chapters do you think this story will be?" and I say, "Well, self, I don't know. It's looking like at least twenty." and I say, "Well, this is already the longest story I've ever written so far, so let's just go with it, see where it takes us." and I say, "Yes, that'll do nicely." 


	10. Kidnapping Freddy Krueger

Disclaimers are in the prologue.

Ok, I know I left you hanging in the last chapter, as AshW23 pointed out to me in a recent review. Sorry about that, but in all likelihood, there may be a few more chapters with cliffhangers. What can I say, that's how I roll. Glad you're enjoying it so far.

Thanks to InTheseSilencesSomethingMayRise for reviewing. In response to your suggestion about The Ring...there is a story called Nightmare Ring somewhere on this website, which I read just prior to writing this story. Nightmare Ring is about the unholy union between Freddy and Samara. It was a well written story (by livingdeadgirl) and is listed as one of my favorites. If you're interested in a Ring/Nightmare on Elm Street crossover, read it. There's even a sequel.

* * *

Once night had fallen on Springwood and people began to dream, things went out of control rather quickly. Students of Springwood University were slaughtered in their sleep. Blood, guts, and body parts flew as Freddy Krueger sliced his way across the campus, leaving none alive. Only the few who hadn't heard about him still remained, and after witnessing the slayings of their classmates while they slept, they ran in fear of their lives.

Back in the Dream world, Freddy had collected more souls in one night than ever before. His power was unimaginable, and he knew that the time to defeat Jason was rapidly approaching. This time, things would be a lot different. No one to interfere with his plans...

But he sensed something. Make that some_one_. Someone was coming for him, someone familiar. He felt it.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The Creeper and Michael Myers landed on the soft grass. He released Michael, who simply stood there. The Creeper was waiting for word from Freddy on what their next move was to be. They waited for about five minutes, and still no word. The Creeper growled at no one in particular, becoming restless. Michael looked over at him.

"Waiting for someone?" a voice asked.

The Creeper's head snapped up. He looked in the direction of the voice. It was the demon who had cut off his head with the chains, Pinhead. Behind him stood a very large and disfigured beast, its teeth exposed. Michael turned to look at them as well. The Creeper growled again, this time in anger as his eyes narrowed.

"Where is Freddy Krueger?"

The Creeper and Michael only glared at him. Slowly, the Creeper began to circle around Pinhead and Pumpkinhead.

"If you will not tell me, then you will also accompany me back to Hell. That is the fate of anyone who opposes the Master."

Incredibly, Michael Myers stuck out his hand and shot up his middle finger.

"Very well. Pumpkinhead?"

Pinhead stepped aside and Pumpkinhead moved forward, going straight for Michael. Pumpkinhead was slow, but his size and appearance were very threatening. Michael only cocked his head slightly to one side, as if he wasn't sure what was going on. Pumpkinhead's large claw began to wrap around Michael's neck, but he swiftly gave a double-handed shove, knocking Pumpkinhead away. Pumpkinhead shrieked and actually leaped high into the air. Michael looked up, seeing the demon come straight down towards him, claws pointed down.

Suddenly, he was jerked off his feet as the Creeper nabbed him by the shoulders just as Pumpkinhead crashed into the earth where he had just been standing. As the Creeper flew away, he looked over his shoulder once and with one hand, threw some sort of projectile.

The projectile struck Pinhead right in the chest. Pinhead grunted, but his expression did not change. He looked down and yanked the projectile out of his chest. He looked at it. It was a mock ninja star, made out of preserved human skin and sharpened bone. He tossed it aside and looked toward where the Creeper had flown.

The Creeper wasn't sure how far he had to fly. With Freddy out of the picture, he was lost on what to do next. Where the hell was Freddy?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Lori awoke on the grass. She pushed herself up and looked at her surroundings. It was dark and misty, and she saw that she was in the front yard of the house at 1428 Elm Street. Only this was not her father's house, the house where she had spent her teenage years...it was rundown, abandoned. The windows were boarded up and the condition of the house was nothing short of horrendous. It was the old house.

She knew he was in there. She could sense it. Lori walked cautiously up to the front door and turned the knob. She started to push the door open, but Freddy's gloved hand shot out of the small window on the door. Lori screamed as Freddy's arm wrapped around her head and yanked her through the window.

As soon as she was inside, Lori was on her feet again within a matter of seconds, trying to look everywhere at once. Freddy was nowhere to be seen, but his laugh echoed through the old house.

"Freddy!" she yelled.

"Lori, Lori, Lori," Freddy said. She still couldn't see where he was. "You came back to me."

"I came to _kill_ you!"

He laughed again. "You can't kill me, Lori...you should know that by now."

"I found a way!"

This seemed to intrigue Freddy, as he stopped laughing. Lori suddenly heard footsteps and she looked toward the top of the stairs. Freddy was slowly descending, his claws clicking together.

"You think you're so smart...using Jason to fight me like that, that was _genius_. So what do you have up your sleeve this time, bitch? I don't see anyone with you."

"I came alone," Lori said, trying to keep calm as he came ever closer. Finally, he reached the bottom of the stairs and slowly began to circle her. Lori did not move, but she kept her eyes on him.

"Hmm..." Freddy remarked, looking her up and down. "I've been waiting for this for a long time, Lori. After I kill you, I'm going to butcher your pansy boyfriend and use his guts to decorate my Christmas tree."

Freddy lashed out to strike, but this was the opportunity Lori was waiting for. She quickly ducked under his arm so she was standing behind him. Freddy saw her out of the corner of his eye, but it was too late. She had him locked in a bearhug.

"_This_ is your plan? Hug me to death?"

"You're fucked, Freddy," Lori said savagely in his ear.

"No, dear..._you're_ fucked!"

Freddy's arms began to slither around behind him, elongating. They wrapped several times around the surprised Lori's waist. She began to scream as he squeezed tighter and tighter. Freddy began to chuckle, but then he stopped suddenly, his eyes going wide. He was beginning to disappear, along with Lori.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Finally, Candyman and Chucky had arrived at Crystal Lake. All was silent except for the crickets. The cabins that had once been there were now a ruined mess, a pile of debris. Apparently, no one had bothered to reconstruct the place since Freddy and Jason had demolished it.

"Wow, some good shit must've happened here," Chucky marvelled, looking at the smashed cabins.

"Jason should be at the bottom of the lake," Candyman said.

"Ok...but, ah, how are we supposed to wake him up?"

Candyman froze. He hadn't thought of that. He didn't have Freddy's ability to project himself into the dreams of others. He was about to curse loudly when he felt Chucky tugging at his leg. He looked down and saw the doll pointing towards the woods. Candyman looked over to see the hulking Jason standing there, holding the severed head of a teenage boy. Clearly, Jason had been busy. At the moment, he was standing there, machete drawn, glaring at the two killers.

Candyman grinned and slowly began to approach Jason. Jason also walked toward him, but in a faster and more menacing way.

"Jason Voorhees..."

Jason showed no sign of slowing down or stopping, and he was headed right for Candyman.

"I'm Candyman, and behind me is my associate, Charles Lee Ray."

Chucky briefly waved. "Chucky'll do." He seemed nervous about the fact that Jason was still coming at them, looking ready to kill. Jason was only a few feet away now and he raised his machete.

"We're here because of Freddy Krueger."

Jason had drawn back, prepared to slice Candyman's head in two, but then he stopped. The mere mention of Freddy's name caused him to hesitate. He slowly lowered his blade.

"I thought that might get your attention. I have a deal I want to make with you..."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

When he came to, Freddy Krueger was shocked to find that he couldn't move. Looking down at himself, he saw that he was tightly roped to a chair. He tried to break free, but in the real world, he was pretty much powerless.

Freddy tried to use his claws to cut the ropes, but he soon realized that his glove had been removed. He looked forward and noticed a large black man aiming a gun in his direction with one hand, Freddy's glove dangling from the other as he held it up.

"Looking for this?" Detective Hobbs asked.

"Are you with Candyman?" Freddy asked.

"What? Oh, what, 'cause I'm _black_?" Hobbs was becoming agaitated.

"That fucking crybaby, it's not like I killed him. Did he send you for revenge?"

Lori and Will stepped between Freddy and Hobbs and Lori backhanded Freddy across the face. Freddy slowly turned his gaze up toward her.

"We'll ask the questions here, you fuck."

Freddy suddenly remembered that he could use his power to draw himself back into the dreamworld, but why run? Answer a few questions, reveal the plan. His ego was too big _not_ to. He would reveal the plan and then he would disappear back into the dreamworld, and the next time any of them fell asleep, he was going to rip off their heads and fuck their eye sockets. At this thought, he grinned.

"Ask away," he said.

* * *

Author's Notes: Yes, you are _still_ hanging! I gotta say, I love ending chapters this way, because it's almost like the drama in a TV show right before a commercial break. Of course, I like to this of this whole thing as a movie, and you should, too.

For those of you who might be wondering, Jason clearly came out of his hibernation at the bottom of Crystal Lake long before Candyman and Chucky got there. He was on his way back to the lake when he noticed the intruders. Yes, Freddy got kidnapped by Lori. Seems like she's grown a brain, doesn't it? Except that she doesn't know yet just how powerful Freddy has become. More surprises in the next chapter!


	11. Questions and Chaos

Disclaimers are in the prologue.

I know it's been a couple days since I updated, but listen: I go to work on weekdays and then go to school afterwards. That leaves me no time to write (or do anything else) unless I do it at work or school or on the weekends, which is what I have been doing. That's right, I freely admit that I'm at work right now, risking my job to bring you the next chapter in this terrifyingly awesome story.

IMPORTANT NOTE: Until I go back through all the chapters and update, UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE, when Freddy speaks to his allies from the dreamworld, it will berepresented in **_bold-italics_**. The reason for this is because this website keeps changing things so much that none of the symbols work anymore, so just try to accept it as I have.

* * *

Lori stood in front of Freddy Krueger. Will sat on the bed off to one side. Detective Hobbs was about halfway across the room, still keeping his gun trained on Krueger. For almost an hour now, Freddy had been their captive. About twenty minutes ago, he had finally come out of a daze that apparently he got from being pulled out of the dream world. 

All three of them were now watching him carefully. Who knows what Freddy might have up his sleeve? They did not want to get too close. Even though he wasn't as powerful in the real world, he still was able to keep his scarred-up features, so how much power did he really have?

"What happened, Krueger?" Lori asked. "After you and Jason."

"I was in Hell, courtesy of you," Freddy spat angrily.

"What happened then?" Will asked him.

Freddy's eyes fell on Will and he sneered. "I made a new friend."

"Candyman?"

"Yeah. Me and him plotted an escape. But he got too ambitious, started dragging me down. He wanted to kill you, and I couldn't have that...you're mine."

"Sounds like you fucked him over pretty good," Hobbs threw in.

"Oh, I sure did, Hobbsy. Gutted him, then left him there to rot."

Freddy chuckled at this. Lori ignored him. "How did you escape?"

"It was all so simple. And your boyfriend was the key."

Lori and Hobbs both looked at the confused Will.

"What?" Will asked, standing up. "What do you mean?"

"The golden box from your room."

"Why? What is it?"

"It's a gateway. It opens the door to Hell. I didn't even know you had it until I paid you a visit the other night."

"But you weren't able to get it yourself," Lori interjected, "because you were in Hell. So how did you get it?"

"I had one of my associates fetch it for me."

"And he killed Jeff," Will said. "Why? Just because he was in the way?"

"That's right, Willy." Freddy laughed again.

"Who was your associate?" Lori asked.

"No one you'd know...but I'll tell you a secret. Come closer."

Even though she knew she shouldn't, Lori leaned closer to him. Besides, how much damage could he do tied up?

"He's part of my ever-growing army. I just recruited Michael Myers, and now we're almost ready for Jason."

"Michael Myers?" Hobbs asked. "Bullshit, they just captured him up in Haddonfield. He's sitting chained up in a jail cell at a maximum security prison."

Freddy smiled at him. "Don't you watch the news, Hobbs?"

Hobbs, still glaring at Freddy, walked over to the TV set and flicked it on. On the news, a female reporter was standing in front of Haddonfield Maximum Security Prison. It was an absolute mess; debris was everywhere. The reporter was also standing just in front of a police CAUTION strip. Several police officers were frantically moving about, and paramedics could be seen wheeling away dead bodies.

The reporter then began to speak. "In what looks like the biggest jailbreak in Haddonfield history, Michael Myers has made a daring escape. He was being held at the maximum security facility behind me until earlier tonight, when police say a man wearing a monster suit entered the building and began dispatching officers. No word yet on what weapon the killer used, but sources indicate that it was not a firearm of any kind. The man apparently freed Michael Myers and the two escaped. Officers who survived the attack were unclear as to how they missed the two on their way back down through the building. Once again, Michael Myers is at large and extremely dangerous. Back to..."

Hobbs flicked the TV off. His, Lori's, and Will's shocked faces turned back towards Freddy, who was now laughing.

"What's so fucking funny?" Lori practically screamed.

Freddy only continued to laugh as he began to disappear right before their eyes.

"NO! Don't let him get away!"

Lori and Will moved to grab Freddy, but it was too late. He disappeared and the ropes that held him dropped onto the chair. They were only left with the echo of his cruel laughter.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Candyman had pitched his offer. He and Chucky stood across from Jason Voorhees, the massive hockey-masked killer. It appeared as if Jason was mulling it over.

The offer had been the offer of more power. But more than that, an added bonus was that Candyman had told Jason that this power would allow him to bring his mother back to life; all this in exchange for joining forces against Freddy Krueger. That seemed to seal the deal. Though he was mentally inadequate, Jason knew that Freddy needed to be dealt with. Especially now, now that he was back for more.

After a few moments, Jason actually nodded slightly and Candyman smiled. Jason sheathed his machete and walked over to Candyman.

"We're going to need a van to fit all of us now," Candyman said to Chucky.

"You find a van, I'll hotwire it."

Jason simply stood there.

"Let's go find one, then. Back to the highway."

"Heh heh heh."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Michael Myers and the Creeper had been just standing there, waiting. It had not been long after they landed that they heard Freddy's voice again in their minds.

**_Sorry to keep you waiting_**, Freddy said. **_I got tied up. You're probably wondering what you're supposed to do next._**

The Creeper grunted in agreement and Michael gave a little nod.

**_We're almost...you hear something?_**

The Creeper noticed when Freddy had said it. It was an indescribable humming sound...not loud, not too soft. He turned and looked around. It was dark, and nothing was moving out there except for a slight breeze against the grass. Michael also turned around, and he saw what was causing the sound.

It appeared to be a floating silver sphere of some kind. It was just sitting there, suspended in midair. Michael cocked his head back and forth, uncomprehending. Two strangely crafted blades popped out the front of it, and the sphere swiftly moved toward Michael. It was aiming for his head. Just as quickly, Michael's left arm came up to block it and the blades penetrated his forearm, not too deeply, though. Michael looked at the sphere lodged in his arm.

A tiny drill popped out just under the blades and began to dig into Michael's arm. He yanked the sphere off his arm and threw it onto a nearby rock. The force of the impact caused the ball to wobble weakly on the ground, its sound reduced to a repetitive dull hum.

_**Who the fuck is doing that?**_

Not too far from where they were standing, the Creeper had noticed a pair of silver cylinders about waist-high just standing there in the middle of the field. From the Creeper's view, it hadn't looked like anything, but now he could see something emerging from it. It appeared to be a very old, very tall man. The way he glared at the Creeper was just plain weird.

_**Who are you?**_

The Tall Man looked around, as if trying to pinpoint where the voice was coming from. He seemed to realize it was coming from inside his head, and he cracked a slight smile.

"Who are _you?_" the Tall Man asked.

_**None of your concern. I like that thing you did with the ball...you've got style.**_

"It's all part of the game."

_**Where are you headed?**_

"I'm searching for a boy and an ice cream vendor."

_**...Ok...**_

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way..."

He walked over to Michael Myers, who was watching him. The Tall Man leaned down and picked up the silver sphere off the ground. As soon as he touched it, it stopped wobbling and humming. He turned to walk away.

**_Wait. There's something I want to ask you..._**

The Tall Man turned back and looked at Michael and the Creeper, smirking.

"Really..."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ricky Shepard was heading home. His day had not been that great. He had driven four hours to Springwood University to visit his girlfriend when all hell broke loose. People started screaming as sleeping people just began to...well, die horribly. One second, they'd be sleeping, and the next, slash marks would appear four at a time in their skin, or their heads would disappear or explode, or they'd just be mangled, and so on.

Ricky had been hanging out with his girlfriend, Ashley. They had gone out, gotten wasted, and come back to her room finally, where she had passed out on the bed before they got to do anything. Ricky had sighed and went into the bathroom and took a shower. When he got out, he felt sober enough to drive home. He briefly recalled that at least two people had been killed at that college earlier that day, so he was a bit reluctant to leave. He got dressed and then walked over to where Ashley slept. She was still wearing all her clothes.

He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. He looked down at her and as soon as he stood back up, Ashley's head just...came off. It was as if something invisible had just sliced right through her neck, as her head actually sort of _jumped_ off, kind of rolled over and fell off the bed. Blood began to spray from the neck, and her body began to twitch.

Ricky was in shock. He fell back onto the ground when a blast of blood splattered across his face. In the same instant, the screaming had begun. People all over campus were screaming and he could hear the unmistakable sound of running. There were other sounds, sounds of bodies being shredded and skin being ripped. This seemed to snap him out of it, because Ricky then began to run himself. He bolted from the room and followed the few people who were running for the exit. He ran to the parking lot, got in his van, and drove straight for the highway. A few hours ago, that had been, and he was still covered in his girlfriend's blood.

So, all in all, it had not really been a good day. And, just when Ricky thought it couldn't get any worse, he noticed that someone was standing in the highway, in the center of the right lane, the one he was in. Of course, he was going seventy-five miles per hour, so when he saw it, he slammed on his brakes. The van swerved off to the right and ended up stopping on the shoulder at the right side of the road.

Meanwhile, the traffic behind Ricky had not had a chance to see someone standing in the middle of the highway, so the white car that had been right behind him jumped at the opportunity to get one car-length ahead. Of course, this was a mistake. The driver noticed at the last second that a massive, hockey mask-wearing psycho with a machete was blocking his way, so he swerved into the next lane over, right into another car. Cars began to pile up, slamming against each other, metal, glass, and debris flying everywhere. Some cars even jumped other cars and flipped over several times after hitting the road again. When all was silent except for the distant wail of sirens, Jason walked over to Ricky's van and ripped the door off the hinges and tossed it onto the road.

Ricky was freaked out beyond belief. He had watched the whole thing, and now he watched the psycho walk to up to his van and rip the door off. Ricky's final thought was, _I never even got laid tonight,_ and then the psycho's machete was deeply embedded in his face.

* * *

Author's Notes: This one felt a little long, but that's good. I need to make them longer. So, it looks like Freddy might be able to convince the Tall Man to join him. A powerful ally, if I do say so myself. And yeah, he was in the middle of his search for Mike and Reggie, but he's going to be sidetracked until this is all over.

And in case you couldn't tell, Ricky's girlfriend Ashley was Freddy's first kill.

I'll try to update again real soon.


	12. An Alliance Complete

Disclaimers are in the prologue.

Hello again, fans. I would like to have updated more this week, but unfortunately, I have a final to do. Of course, I should be working on that right now rather than writing this, but it can wait. This story can't. Therefore, I bring you the latest chapter in this crazy, crazy story. This is going to be a short chapter though, because I'm writing it at work and I don't have my laptop or any of my reference materials.

Also, much as I hate to admit it, I think we're coming close to the end. I was hoping I would think of a lot of stuff to throw in between all the craziness, but I like to just focus on the bad guys mainly. Look for updates soon, I will most likely be finishing this story within the month (of April).

* * *

"You know," Chucky said, looking back at Jason from the passenger's seat of the van, "I would've just hotwired the thing, but I like your way a lot better."

He and Jason both looked over at the driver's side, past Candyman (who was driving). The door was gone, and the world whipped by outside as they continued down the highway. Also, the seat, dashboard, and windshield were streaked with blood.

"Chucky," Candyman said, "get out the map."

Chucky opened the glove compartment and reached inside. He produced a large roadmap and then a 9mm Beretta. He held up the gun and looked at it.

"Now _that's_ more like it."

"Open the map and tell me where we're going."

Still holding the gun in one hand, he began to unfold the map. He studied it for a moment and then looked up at Candyman. "Just head south and get off at the..."

There was a deafening bang as he accidentally pulled the trigger, and the bullet went right through the windshield. Candyman looked down at Chucky, who had a surprised look on his face. Jason just sat there and looked slowly between Chucky and the windshield.

"Woah! Uh...sorry."

Candyman began to chuckle.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So let me see if I understand it all," Hobbs said, pacing back and forth across the room. Lori and Will stood in front of him, watching. "He comes back from Hell with the help of some friends, who happen to be monsters and serial killers, so he can go kill a guy who's lying at the bottom of Crystal Lake. Meanwhile, Candyman is out there, gathering up his own army for all we know, looking for Freddy. All the while, they're killing people along the way, and they're both out for world domination."

"That seems to be about the size of it," Will said.

Hobbs stopped pacing and looked at Will. "So who all do we know is involved?"

"There's Freddy, Jason, Candyman, and Michael Myers. That's all we know."

"But we can assume there's more. That means we've got, let's say...at least six mass murderers out there."

Will slowly shook his head. "Man, it was bad enough with Freddy and Jason...but at least four more? I don't think we can win this one."

"You saying there's nothing we can do?"

"All we have to do is stay awake until they fight it out," Lori said.

"Yeah, but what if Freddy wins?"

"Then we're all dead. But if he loses...why would his 'associates' go on? They'd be leaderless, and we'd only have to deal with Candyman and _his_ group."

"You sure make it sound easy, Lori," Will said, looking at her.

"I think I have an idea," Hobbs said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Hear me out here...let's get in the car and follow the trail of destruction."

Will looked at him like he was nuts. "You mean, go after them?"

Hobbs nodded. "We keep our distance at all times. Let's see who else they've got in their ranks, so we know exactly what we're dealing with."

"You know, Detective," Lori said, "for a man who's just gone through what you have today, you're pretty calm about all this."

"Call it a gift. I can adapt to anything."

"I don't like this idea, Hobbs..." Will said.

"It's the best chance we've got. If we don't do something, they're just going to go on killing people. If _I'm _not allowed to just go around and kill people, they sure as fuck aren't."

"When do you want to leave?" Lori said, and it was decided, for Will would not let her go alone.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I suppose I have quite a decision to make," the Tall Man said. He looked more wily than thoughtful, as if he were planning something even now.

**_Hurry up and make it,_** Freddy said in his mind.

"Perhaps..." he began to nod. "Perhaps I could accompany you for a while."

_**Bring those silver balls of yours.**_

"Of course."

The Tall Man stood there as three of the silver spheres, or Sentinels, floated up to him and began to slowly circle him, seemingly controlled by him. They continuously moved, staying in close proximity to his body. The Creeper and Michael Myers watched with fascination.

_**My alliance is complete. You three are generals in my army. Now, let's go...it's time to move toward Crystal Lake.**_

Immediately, the Creeper snapped to attention and motioned for the Tall Man to stand near him. The Tall Man moved and the Creeper grabbed him and Michael by the backs of their suits. He spread his leathery wings and flew off into the air, taking the two with him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Pinhead watched from far off as the Creeper and Michael were standing near an old, very tall man. Pumpkinhead crouched behind him, making small growling noises. They had been observing them for a while now, arriving just after their confrontation. It seemed that Freddy was recruiting the old man. But to what end? How much could an old man really do? And where did he fit in with the likes of the Creeper, Michael Myers, and Freddy Krueger? His questions were answered as he watched three silver spheres float toward the old man and circle his body. Even as he walked, the spheres continued floating close to his body.

"This grows more interesting by the minute," Pinhead said.

Pumpkinhead gave a tiny squeal of agreement and began to stand up. Pinhead held his arm up in front of Pumpkinhead, signaling him to stop.

"Not yet...we will follow them."

Pinhead knew that there was simply no way for them to get Freddy yet; he was in the dream world. He watched as the Creeper grabbed the old man and Michael and flew away.

All Pinhead had to do was wait until Freddy and his team met up with Candyman and _his_ team; Freddy would be powerful enough to come out into the real world and fight them. And that was when he and Pumpkinhead would strike, bringing Freddy and whoever else opposed him back to Hell.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, Freddy is sure in for a surprise when he finds out Jason's no longer at Crystal Lake. Also, Candyman, Chucky, and Jason are drawing ever closer to Texas, where they will recruit the final member of their alliance, Leatherface. Pinhead and Pumpkinhead are hot on the trail of Freddy, Michael, the Tall Man, and the Creeper. Will, Lori, and Hobbs are going on a roadtrip in the direction of our killers to see who they've got, but it may end up being their last trip if they're not careful.

Yes, I'm talking about killing them. I make no promises that they will either live or die, I decide while I'm writing whether or not I want to kill someone. Now, even though it would be wrong of me to kill off certain characters, at least we can have a fun time watching them get their asses kicked to the point of near-destruction.

We're nearing the end of the story, only a few more chapters to go...of course, I don't know how long the fight is going to last, but it should be at least a few chapters. Don't quote me on that, because you don't even know if it _is_ me typing this (but it is). I hope you've liked this story so far, because it's almost over.


	13. Going Down to Texas

Disclaimers are in the prologue.

As much as it disgusts me to admit this, I have to: I was very wrong about this story being more important than my final, which is due tomorrow. I've been working on that for the past few days and still am not finished. Anyway, now that I got that out of the way, back to the story.

* * *

They had crossed the Texas state border some time ago. It was early afternoon and they had been driving all night. Of course, none of them needed sleep. Candyman had followed the directions Chucky read off the map, and they were now in a very small and isolated town that had no name.

"How are we supposed to find him?" Candyman asked.

"It shouldn't be too hard," Chucky replied, still looking at the map. "We're right around where the police found those mass graves."

"Does he have a name?"

"Yeah, well, the last eyewitness report of the guy said that he was wearing a mask made out of human skin, so the cops started calling him Leatherface."

Candyman looked down at Chucky. "I like this guy already." He looked back at Jason. "Don't you agree?"

Jason only stared blankly back at him and then looked back toward the road. Candyman did the same.

"Anyway, I'm pretty sure the last name was Hewlett...or maybe it was Hewitt? Something like that."

To their left, an old gas station sat collecting dirt. Candyman grinned as he began to slow down. "Let's ask for directions."

He pulled into the gas station's parking lot and stopped the van at the nearest pump. The bell inside the gas station chimed, and a young man of about twenty-three came out towards them. He was wearing an oily jumpsuit and a red cap. He came up to the driver's side of the van just as Candyman was getting out. As soon as he saw the tall black man, the kid stopped and the racism just seemed to flow from him.

"Whatchoo want, boy?" he asked, revealing his thick southern accent.

"Gas, for one," Candyman said, hands folded neatly behind his back as he walked up to the kid. "Maybe some directions, friend?"

"We don't serve yer kind here, _friend_, so move along."

"_My_ kind? What are you talking about?"

An old man staggered out of the station and towards them. The kid and Candyman both looked in his direction as he shouted: "Get goin', before I get the lynch mob out here, nigger!"

The kid began laughing and turned back toward Candyman. The old man stopped just behind the kid, and they were both sneering at Candyman.

"Oh, I get it," he said, nodding in apparent understanding. "_My_ kind."

Chucky leaned out the driver's side window. "Are you gonna take that shit from a couple of inbred fucks?"

The kid and his gradpa's smiles faded as they saw the talking doll with the stitched up face. The kid looked in Cadyman's face, which was deadly serious.

"Nope," Candyman said. He placed his left hand on the kid's shoulder and drew back his hook-hand. He plunged it deep into the kid's stomach, and it came out his back. The kid's eyes went wide and he tried to scream, but only blood came out. Candyman held the kid down with his good hand while he lifted with his hook-hand, tearing the kid's torso apart with a crunching sound. After the kid went limp, Candyman removed his hook from him and the kid's body hit the ground. The kid's grandpa was standing there in shock, blood running down his face. He was staring at the kid's corpse.

Candyman approached him slowly and put his bloody hook lightly on grandpa's shoulder. Grandpa looked at him, still in a state of shock.

"Now...some directions, please?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Freddy watched from his fortress in the dreamworld as the Creeper flew Michael Myers and the Tall Man towards Crystal Lake. He had known when they met the Tall Man that Pinhead and Pumpkinhead were not far behind, watching them. It hadn't mattered then. because they had kept their distance. But the more Freddy thought about it, the more unsettled he was. Pinhead could prove to be a problem, as he was working for the biggest of bosses.

It would not be easy to dispatch him, or his pet monster. Perhaps when they battled Jason, they could lose Pinhead in the confusion...but the thought of running away from that bitch of Satan made Freddy sick to his stomach. He knew that if Pinhead somehow captured him, it would be back to Hell for him, and the consequences for a simple escape would be dire.

Also, there was Candyman to contend with. Freddy couldn't help but wonder if he had somehow escaped his fate, and maybe was on his own quest for vengeance. Not likely with the wound Krueger had left him, but hey, anything was possible. Freddy sensed something was not right, as if things were not going the way he'd planned. He'd planned it perfectly, so that Jason would be fighting not one, but four of the world most brutal murderers. There would be no chance of defeat for Freddy this time. He would lure Jason out of his deep sleep and then they would put an end to him forever. Revenge.

Freddy was also aware that Lori, Will, and the detective were on their trail. He didn't care. As soon as they fell asleep, they would be his. Or, if they got too close to the battle, Freddy would deal with them then. Either way, once he was finished with Jason, he was going to complete his revenge by ripping that blonde bitch in two while her boyfriend watched, then slash his face off.

They were drawing much closer to Crystal Lake. It wouldn't be long now.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Lori came out of the gas station with three large coffees. They had been driving all night with no sleep, tweaking on caffeine. She went to the passenger's side of Hobbs' car and climbed in. She handed one of the large drinks to Will, who was in the back seat, and passed the other to Hobbs. They both thanked her and immediately began to guzzle down the coffee.

"We better get going," Lori said.

Hobbs set his coffee down in a cupholder and started up the car. Just as he was about to pull out, a voice crackled over his radio. "Hobbs, hello, come in, over."

It was his partner, Jones, or "Jonesy" as Hobbs called him. He glanced at Lori and Will and picked up the radio. "This is Hobbs, over."

"Hobbs, where ya been all night? Some psycho offed a shitload of kids at the college."

Lori gasped and Hobbs gave her another quick glance. "Uh, I'm with a couple of witnesses right now. I might need some backup later, Jonesy, so keep your ears open."

"Backup for a couple of witnesses? What are you talking about?"

"Look, I don't have time to explain it right now. All I can tell you is that I'm not in Springwood and something huge is about to go down. Now, if I need it, can I trust you to get me some backup?"

"Yeah, of course, Hobbs. Just be careful, ok?"

"You got it, Jonesy. Hobbs out."

He set down the radio and Lori sighed. "Freddy."

"If it was him that killed all those people, then he's going have a lot more power this time," Will said.

"Well, then," Hobbs said, "we can't let him get anymore powerful, can we?"

He pushed his foot down on the gas and set back on the road towards Crystal Lake.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

At the end of the dirt driveway, an old rusted mailbox had the name HEWITT on it with block letters. The van pulled into the driveway and stopped at the old house. It looked nice on the outside for its age. Candyman, Chucky, and Jason stepped out of the van and looked around.

"This is it," Chucky said. "Let's see if he's in there."

Candyman led the way to the house's entrance, where he used his hook-hand to knock on the screen door. The front door was wide open and they could see inside the house. After a brief moment, an old man in a wheelchair appeared at the end of the hallway. He wheeled himself to the front door, muttering under his breath. He used his cane to push the door open and Candyman stood back.

"Yeah, whatta you want?" the old man asked. He didn't seem surprised in the least to see the three of them.

"Sorry to bother you, sir, but we're looking for a man called Leatherface," Candyman said, not smiling. "Does he live here?"

"Leatherface? Ain't no Leatherface here, ya wiseass mother...oh, wait, is yer talkin' about Junior? You friends of his?"

"We'd like to be."

The old man hesitated for a second, looking from Candyman to Chucky to Jason, then back to Candyman again, and he smiled. "I got a good feeling about you boys, I can tell. Come on in."

The three of them followed the old man inside and stood in the hallway as he called for Leatherface. "Junior! Junior, get in here! Got some people I'd like ya to meet!"

Moments later, Leatherface appeared at the top of the stairs, wearing the stitched up face of some hapless victim over his own. He looked confused, but very angry. He cautiously made his way down the stairs as Candyman, Jason, and Chucky watched him.

"My god, he's magnificent," Candyman said softly.

"These people are your new friends, Junior. You're gonna go play with them for a while."

As he reached the bottom of the stairs, Leatherface looked from the three newcomers to the old man and back to the newcomers. He straightened up then, and it seemed he was smiling.

* * *

Author's Notes: Alliances have been made, and both sides are now equally matched. Soon they will be locked in an epic battle that will own your soul. Lori, Will, and Hobbs are about to discover just how deadly eight serial murderers and two demons can be when they are caught in the middle of the war. Who will survive? And what will be left of them? And will whatever's left of them be able to dance to the tune of hundreds of people screaming in terror as they are brutally slaughtered for being in the way? Why should I tell you? What are you wearing? Whose line is it, anyhow? 


	14. Prelude to a Nightmare

Disclaimers are in the prologue.

Ok, by sheer luck, I somehow managed to finish my final the day it was to be turned in. In case anyone was wondering, I had to do a project using the program Director 8.5. For my project, I was supposed to make an interactive game menu that navigates to different menus, such as options, cheats, etc. Well, since I didn't have a game in mind that I wanted to create, I did a collage of villains (pictures of Freddy, Jason, Chucky, Candyman, The Creeper, The Tall Man, Pinhead, Pumpkinhead, Michael Myers, and Leatherface posed together) for the menu page. We also had to include on one page a Quicktime movie, which I created using the pictures from the collage. The game was called "Living Nightmares," and, if it were actually a playable demo of the game, it would be very much like the story you have been reading.

But that's all behind me, at least for now. Now there's more time to write, which is what I plan to do.

* * *

The Tall Man, being the only one of the three that could speak to Freddy, broke the news to him. Freddy did not take it graciously; in fact, he fumed about it. 

_**What the fuck do you mean he's not there? Where did he go?**_

"I don't know," the Tall Man said, raising an eyebrow. "I don't sense anyone in the woods. We are the only ones here."

In their minds, the Creeper, Michael Myers, and the Tall Man heard Freddy ranting and stewing about Jason not being there. They could hardly make out a word he was saying, and then he stopped suddenly.

_**Wait a minute...Candyman.**_

He remembered that when he'd first met Candyman in Hell and they'd allied themselves with one another, one of the first things Freddy had said to him was that as soon as they were out, they were going after Jason. No one else knew, and Jason sure as hell wasn't wandering around in the woods or they'd have known by now.

_**That motherFUCKER!**_

Freddy had screamed so loud in their minds that the Creeper recoiled a little and Michael put his hands over his ears, although that helped nothing. The Tall Man just stood there, one eyebrow still raised.

"Why didn't he wait for you here?" the Tall Man asked.

_**Hmm...I don't know, but I feel...something. Down south. We need to head south. That's where we'll find them.**_

"_Them_, you say."

_**Yes. Looks like Candyman's been making some friends. Alright, Creeper, pick them up and start heading south.**_

The Creeper nodded and did as he was told. Freddy was more than upset at this turn of events. He had worked so hard and come so far, and for what? Not only was Jason not here, but it looked as though he and Candyman had joined forces, and if that was the case, how many others had Candyman recruited? Freddy imagined that this was as bad as things could possibly get.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The coffee had done its job. They were nearing Crystal Lake now and none of them had so much as allowed their heads to droop. Lori wasn't particularly fond of the taste of coffee, but it was a necessity. She hated being wired like this, it made her jumpy...which is why at first, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"We're coming up on Crystal Lake now, guys," Hobbs said.

After rubbing her eyes momentarily, what Lori saw was still there. She pointed to the sky. "Look!"

Hobbs slammed on the brakes and pulled off to the side of the road. He, Lori, and Will got out of the car and looked up. Lori was pointing to a quick-moving object shaped like a man, and it appeared to be carrying two other men. The shape flew southward.

"Holy shit," Hobbs said.

"We missed them," Will said.

"Back in the car! They're headed south!"

The three of them piled back in and Hobbs pitched the car around.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Candyman drove the van. Chucky was in the passenger's seat and Leatherface and Jason were in the back. Jason and Leatherface sat across from each other, staring. Neither spoke, or knew how for that matter. They only studied each other silently.

"You know where we're going now," Candyman said, looking back at Jason. Jason's gaze fell on him and he nodded slowly. "And you know what we're going to do."

Again, Jason nodded. Though he was a mentally deficient undead serial killer, Jason was smart enough to remember Freddy Krueger and the shit he had put him through. Jason was nobody's puppet, and Freddy clearly needed to be taught a lesson.

Chucky turned and looked at Leatherface's chainsaw. The blade was impossibly long, and the inscription engraved into the side read: The Saw is Family. The blade itself was nicely polished, but the actual chain was a little rusty. Chucky looked down at the small army dagger he held in his hand and wished for something more. He had that beretta tucked into the back of his overalls, but that wasn't going to do much good where they were going. He looked up at Candyman and noticed that his face seemed more serious than usual.

"What's the problem?" Chucky asked.

Candyman continued looking straight ahead. "Freddy. He's getting close now. He must've figured out where we are."

"Finally, some action. How long till we run into 'em?"

"Very soon."

Leatherface shifted his position; he seemed anxious to use his saw. Jason unsheathed his machete and held it in one hand with the blade pointing down. They weren't just preparing for battle now; they were preparing for war.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Pinhead and Pumpkinhead were making incredible time. One of the perks of being a demon is that the laws of physics and travel, including time-travel, did not apply. They could be anywhere they wanted, whenever they wanted. They had been tailing Krueger for a while now, and Pinhead knew that Candyman was leading his allies toward Krueger. In his mind, Pinhead mathematically calculated their precise locations at the time of the war: Oklahoma City. He and Pumpkinhead were in a small town to the north of Oklahoma City. They had stopped here to regroup and gather their thoughts. Of course, they did this in the center of town, where everyone could see them. Citizens pointed and stared, others whispered things, and some people ran. A few people went on about their business, as if they had not seen anything strange.

Pinhead stood in the middle of main street, Pumpkinhead just behind him. They were not really blocking traffic, but no one wanted to drive past them. They had been merely standing there for at least ten minutes, long enough for the local news station to get a reporter and a camera crew out there. The whole time, Pinhead's eyes were closed, as if he were in deep thought.

The reporter took one look at Pumpkinhead and refused to leave the news van. He ordered the cameraman to get a better view of what was going on, and the cameraman grudgingly obliged. He got out of the van and moved to within six feet of them both. As soon as the cameraman found a good angle, he kneeled down and pointed the camera at Pinhead's face. Pinhead's eyes popped open suddenly, and he looked right into the camera.

"Mankind will bear witness to the greatest war in history. Those who rise against Hell must suffer its wrath. You are the first, the chosen ones, who will see the truth..."

The cameraman zoomed out the view in order to catch what happened next. Pumpkinhead screeched, making some of the crowd flinch. Pinhead held out his arms and began to levitate. People gasped and pointed at him. A pair of hooked chains began slithering out from the sleeves of Pinhead's leather suit. They grew longer and longer, until they were at least twice as long as his arms. It happened again as two more chains came out either sleeve, so that he was holding a pair in each hand.

"_I_ am that truth."

"God will protect us!" an old preacher from the crowd yelled suddenly. He wore a black robe with a white collar and he was holding a bible out in front of him defensively as he moved toward Pinhead.

Pinhead looked at him. "God has abandoned you."

He lifted his arms and the chains flew toward the preacher. They compacted into one big chain and all four of them struck him in the chest at once, lifting him off the ground. People screamed and the preacher tried to gasp. Pinhead began to make slight hand movements. The chains separated, two going upward, two going downward, tearing open the priest's stomach. Another slight movement caused the upper and lower chains to pull apart, two going left, two going right, ripping the priests's chest cavity open and exposing it for all to see. His guts and insides came spilling out onto the ground and his head slumped forward. The chains released his body, which smacked the ground.

Pinhead looked around at those who still stood there in shock. "Pumpkinhead..."

Pumpkinhead moved toward the crowd and grabbed the nearest bystander, which happened to be a man in his mid-thirties. He screamed as Pumpkinhead pulled him close and shrieked in his face. With one hand fastened around the man's waist, he proceeded to use his free hand to punch the man right in the face. The impact caused his head to fly off his body and strike the wall of a nearby brick building. Everyone began to flee then, as Pinhead used his chains and Pumpkinhead used his massive claws to kill everyone.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

As the Creeper, Michael Myers, and the Tall Man neared the state of Oklahoma, Freddy knew it was about to be time. Once they were there, there would be no time for games. He would find Voorhees, kill him, and then dispatch Candyman and whoever else wanted to fuck with him. Pinhead and Pumpkinhead would pay the price too, if they decided to show up...and Freddy had little doubt that they would.

There was a war about to start, and the pathetic citizens of Oklahoma City were going to feel this one.

* * *

Author's Notes: Down to the wire now...the war is coming. By the way, if you live in Oklahoma City, sorry I called you pathetic. Also, watch the fuck out, Freddy and them are about to start killing! Look out your window and tell me what you see!

Why Oklahoma City? I don't know. I looked at a map and that's what caught my eye. Besides, it's between Texas and Ohio, so I figured...well, why not.

Look, I know this chapter was short, but I'm trying to make them longer. Not that there's going to be many more, but I'll try to make the war last as long as possible. There's really not much left to say, so I leave you with this: disestablishmentarianism.


	15. Nightmare in Oklahoma

Disclaimers are in the prologue.

I realize how long it's taken me to post another chapter of this story, but I can explain. It may not be a good excuse, but here goes: I had to write two other fanfics and post them. It took a couple days, but I finally remade and posted _Ranma's Nightmare on Elm Street 1 & 2._ Now that I've gotten a couple of remakes out of the way, I can go back to work on, and finish, _Freddy vs. Jason: WAR._

* * *

They were close now. Oklahoma City could be seen from where they were now, and Freddy ordered the Creeper to the ground. The Creeper was not sure what Freddy had planned, but he willingly obliged. He set Down the Tall Man first, Michael Myers a few feet ahead, and finally landed himself. They were currently standing in a gas station/restaurant parking lot. Several truckers who were enjoying their meals suddenly looked out the window and watched in amazement.

One of the truckers, a man named Caleb Haun, pointed out the window towards the group of three villains.

"Hey…isn't that Michael Myers?"

Other truckers began to look and murmur with interest. A skeptical waitress came over to Caleb's table and looked out the window. "Where?"

"Right there, look!" The waitress's eyes grew large, and Caleb turned to her. "Cathy, get me a phone, quick!"

She ran to the back room for a moment and returned with a cellphone in hand, still staring out the window. Caleb took the phone and began to dial. He waited and watched outside as the phone rang a couple of times, then someone answered.

"Hello, police? Yeah, listen, I think I found Michael Myers…"

Meanwhile, outside, the Creeper, Michael, and the Tall Man stood in the parking lot, waiting. A trucker got out of his vehicle next to them, saw them, and fell down, surprised. The Tall Man noticed this and turned to him. He smiled and held out his hand, but the trucker whimpered and turned, crawling quickly away. The Tall Man raised an eyebrow and withdrew his hand.

The air between the three of them seemed to ripple suddenly. The wind picked up, blowing loose scraps of garbage around all over the place. The clouds overhead turned from white and fluffy to black and ominous. Lightning struck in several places, and thunder could be heard. A single bolt of lightning struck the ground between the three of them, and the ground cracked open. The crack grew larger, and an eerie red glow could be seen under the ground.

Four razor-sharp knives poked out of the crack, followed by four discolored fingers. They pushed on opposite sides of the crack, and the ground easily separated with seismic force, allowing entry from below. Once the way was clear, Freddy Krueger ascended what looked like a rock staircase to the street. Smoke poured off his body as he stood with his arms outstretched, laughing madly.

Inside the restaurant, the truckers and waitresses were watching, terrified.

Caleb's eyes were wide as he watched out the window, still holding the phone to one ear. "Holy shit…" The phone dropped out of his hand.

Freddy lowered his arms and his face turned serious. "Are you ready, Generals?"

The Creeper and Michael Myers nodded. The Tall Man said, "Yes. However, once we are done here, I will be taking my leave of you."

Freddy looked at him and sneered. "Sure, whatever." He looked back at the others. "It's time for war. From here on, we walk. I'll lead, you follow."

Again, the Creeper and Michael nodded.

"Then let's go."

Freddy began to walk towards Oklahoma City, which they were just outside of.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Candyman had pulled off the highway at an exit just outside of Oklahoma City. They were at a rest stop, where several campers and their children quickly made their way out of there once the four of them got out of the van. They looked at Candyman as they stood in a loose circle.

"This is it," he said, looking at each of them. "Freddy and I have some unfinished business. I know you and he have a history, Jason. Together, we must destroy him and anyone he sends at us."

"Mister?" A voice said suddenly.

The four of them whipped their heads around to see a small boy of about seven or eight years. He looked curiously up at Candyman.

"What happened to your hand?"

Candyman looked down at his hook and back at the boy. The boy's gaze then fell on Chucky and his eyes widened. The stitched-up doll's face had an angry look as he grinned at him. "Hiya, kid" he said, and gave a little wave.

The kid only stared and looked at Jason and Leatherface then, who stood side by side. They, in turn, looked down at him.

"What happened to your faces?"

For a moment, they just stared. Then, Jason slowly began raising his machete. The boy's mother ran up and snatched him right off his feet, racing towards a parked RV. "Ashley J. Williams, Junior! You know what your father and I say about talking to strangers!"

The four killers watched as she climbed quickly into the RV and peeled out, leaving a cloud of dust behind.

They all looked up as the sky began to turn black. Clouds raced across the sky, and they could hear thunder and see lightning off in the distance, on the other side of Oklahoma City.

"It's beginning," Candyman said, still watching the spot where the lightning had last struck.

Chucky also watched that area, scowling and holding his knife, hilt in one hand and blade in the other. "This is gonna be a battle for the history books. Ready when you chumps are."

Leatherface held up his chainsaw and nodded frantically.

Jason looked at Candyman and Candyman looked back. "We leave the van. The rest of the way, we're on foot. Let's move."

Another bolt of lightning struck in the distance and thunder rumbled as they began walking towards Oklahoma City, which they were just outside of.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Lori watched out the window, trying to look up. They had lost sight of the Creeper not too far back. Hobbs kept his foot pressed down on the gas, hardly slowing. He watched the road straight ahead.

"Where did he go?" Lori asked, frustrated.

"I think he set down somewhere over there," Will said, pointing a little off to the right.

"We know where he was headed," Hobbs said, eyes not leaving the road. Oklahoma City could be seen from where they were, and they were rapidly approaching. The sky began to turn dark, and black clouds raced above. Lightning struck several times in the distance. He sped up some.

A few minutes passed, and Lori looked at Hobbs. "What should we do when we get there?"

"We're going to try to stay out of the way, Lori. I think that's the only thing we _can_ do." Hobbs's eyes traveled to Will's in the rearview mirror, and then his eyes widened. "Oh shit."

Will looked behind him and saw several police cars with their lights and sirens blaring, and they were going about ninety or more miles per hour. "Who called the cops? Did it start already?"

"I don't know, but they're not gonna wait for us."

Hobbs moved to the far-right lane and they watched as the police cars flew past them. Moments later, a firetruck and two ambulances also sped by, followed a few moments later by several military vehicles.

"Holy shit…" Will said in amazement, pointing straight ahead. "Look!"

Lori and Hobbs did look. Will was pointing towards Oklahoma City, where a single skyscraper somewhere near the center collapsed. They felt the rumble as it smashed into the earth, and smoke began to billow up from the ruins. Helicopters raced overhead towards the city. The horizon behind the city seemed mysteriously red.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Pinhead and Pumpkinhead stood atop a tall building in the heart of Oklahoma City. Their view was spectacular; they could see all sides of the city. In the distance to the north, Pinhead felt Freddy's presence, along with others that he could not place. Surely the flying beast would be with him. They were marching to war, and they were coming along quickly.

To the south and just a bit west, Pinhead felt Candyman's presence, as well as his companions'. The only one Pinhead knew in that bunch was Candyman. He had heard of Jason Voorhees, who he sensed was with Candyman, but had never truly known either of them. Candyman had been in Hell once, but he had gotten out legitimately, unlike Krueger. They were hurrying along, too.

Pinhead knew there was going to be a war here. You did not have to be a rocket scientist to see that these two groups were going to collide and destroy. That was as much as Pinhead knew, however; he had kind of foreseeing ability, but it was not always clear, and it did not always show everything. The unexpected sometimes happened.

He knew the war would be here, but he did not know when. He did not know who would take place in this war, and he did not know the outcome of it. Pinhead liked to think he knew the outcome, but at the back of his mind, although he feared positively nothing, there was much doubt. He wasn't worried about losing, but he did not like the fact that the knowledge of whether Krueger would be captured or not escaped him.

He looked over at Pumpkinhead, who returned his look with a deep grunt. Pumpkinhead seemed restless and anxious. It had been a long time since Pumpkinhead's skills were tested to full ability, and he obviously liked killing. After all, it was a creature created for vengeance. Pumpkinhead would get his share of blood today, though.

As screams and sounds of complete anarchy drifted up from below, Pinhead looked out over the city and his eyes traveled downward. "They are here," he said, and stepped up to the edge of the building. He took another step and fell towards the ground below. Pumpkinhead let out a roar and leaped off after him.

* * *

Author's Notes: The war's begun. Unless you're unfamiliar with the _Evil Dead_ series, you probably noticed that Ash's son was in this. Well, don't ask me where that came from, I just thought of throwing it in at the last second. Anyway, I hope you liked it. We're nearing the end now, so stay vigilant for more. 


	16. WAR

Disclaimers are in the prologue.

I figured that since I've pretty much been left to my own devices in the class I'm currently in, I might as well do some more chapters of this story. And now, the moment you've all been waiting for…

* * *

Freddy's power had become too much. Now that he had more power than he'd ever imagined, he could exit the realm of dreams and enter the realm of reality. Once outside of the dream world, things within his vicinity began to twist and distort, taking on literal nightmare forms. Trees bent and turned black, and they appeared to be mighty claws, reaching out for random citizens as they ran in a panic and ripping them to shreds.

As Freddy, the Creeper, the Tall Man, and Michael Myers walked past a fire hydrant, it began to stretch and grow upwards. Two long, clawed arms grew from either side of it. Instead of spraying water, it began to spray blood all over the streets and random people who got in its way. It began to use the grotesquely long arms to walk around on.

They were nearing the heart of Oklahoma City now. Sewer gratings spewed fire and manhole lids flew high in the air. Some came down and crushed people. Others landed on their sides and spun around in the street, smoking.

One lid came flying toward a hapless bystander and his family. The man pushed his wife and child out of the way and the lid smacked into him. The wife and child watched in shocked horror as the lid ripped through his torso and tore him in half lengthwise, then imbedded itself into the side of the building behind him. Blood sprayed everywhere.

Meanwhile, Freddy simply walked along, grinning at his handiwork. The others followed closely behind, also watching the carnage. They stopped in the middle of a busy intersection, where cars had been abandoned by terrified citizens. Screams resounded all around as people were killed by Freddy's nightmarish creations. They waited for the battle to begin.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Candyman, Chucky, Jason, and Leatherface watched with little interest as people ran by screaming. One such person was even engulfed in flames. They continued on to where they believed the others waited for them. A gargoyle that had once been a statue perched atop a skyscraper, now made flesh and blood by Freddy's power, swooped down toward Candyman, shrieking, claws outstretched.

Leatherface jumped in front of him, pulling the chainsaw's cord. It started up right away, and they all ducked as Leatherface swung the massive blade upwards. He caught the gargoyle in the stomach, and its intestines spilled out as it spun into the ground behind them.

Jason approached the creature, which was squealing and still clawing its way toward them. He unsheathed his machete and in one swipe, he sliced its head in half.

"Nice work," Candyman said, looking at the dead creature. Jason turned to him and they continued on their way. A little further ahead, Chucky spotted them.

"There, in that intersection," Chucky pointed.

They stopped momentarily and Candyman glared over there. The hatred rushed into him instantaneously, and he was ready to take on all four of the villains himself. His eyes narrowed and he began to walk toward them, the others following behind.

"Time to end this," he said to himself.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Freddy watched as Candyman and his allies moved toward them with malicious intent. He held one claw along the side of his face. "You just don't know when to quit, do you, Candyboy?"

"There isn't even a word for what I'm going to do to you, Krueger," Candyman said as he and his allies closed the distance between them and Freddy.

Freddy noticed Jason then, and he stuck his claws out menacingly. "You…I'm going to enjoy watching you squirm again."

Jason's grip on his machete tightened and his pace quickened. The four moved toward Freddy and his allies, all of them ready to strike.

Just before they got there, Pinhead dropped down and landed curled into a ball right between them. They stopped, waiting to see what was next. Pinhead uncurled and stood slowly, and a moment later, Pumpkinhead slammed down into the street from above. He made a small crater, which he now stood in, looking first at Candyman and his allies, then at Freddy and his. He began to hiss.

Pinhead looked at Freddy. "You are coming back with me."

"The fuck I am, needle-dick. You'll have to catch me first."

Candyman stepped forward, glaring at Freddy. "He's mine, Pinhead!"

Pinhead turned his gaze to Candyman. "Do not stand in Hell's way, Candyman. These are the rules."

As Pinhead and Candyman argued, Freddy turned to the Tall Man and began to whisper. The Tall Man nodded and chuckled briefly. Pinhead turned back to look at Freddy…

…but was instead met with a Sentinel to the face. The blades of the silver sphere embedded themselves into Pinhead's forehead. His left hand flew to it, trying to remove it. Just then, the drill popped out and began to dig into his skull. Pinhead cried out in anger as the Sentinel's drill began to suck the blood out of Pinhead's body through his forehead. A few moments later, and Pinhead fell over backwards, stiff. Pumpkinhead roared at the sky and approached Freddy's group.

A moment later, Pinhead sat up and removed the sphere, tossing it angrily aside. Freddy and his allies kept their distance from Pumpkinhead, who was circling them slowly, shrieking at them. Pinhead stood then, and his eyes glowed white as he turned towards Freddy.

"Very well, then. Let the game begin."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Not too long after they had entered Oklahoma City, Lori, Will, and Detective Hobbs had to abandon the car. Too many people had abandoned theirs on the roads, and were currently in the process of fleeing for their lives as they were attacked by things not of this earth. The three did their best to stay clear of these monstrosities. They weren't sure where they were going, but they pressed onward anyway.

After racing through and around many empty cars, Lori pointed to an intersection they were coming up on. "Look!"

"Oh my God," Will said softly. Hobbs couldn't even speak…he could only watch on in shock as ten brutal murderers began to battle each other, and he hoped that they were far enough out of the way to be safe.

* * *

Author's Notes: The battle is still brewing as tensions between both sides mount. In the chapters to follow, expect each to be a description of a battle between two or more of the characters. 


	17. Freddy vs Jason

Disclaimers are in the prologue.

Here is the first of several battles! Read on!

* * *

As soon as Pinhead arose from the ground, the war had begun. Everybody attacked at once, and as ordered, Freddy's allies kept the others away from him as he dealt with Jason.

Jason had immediately stalked toward Freddy, machete raised. Freddy had jumped out of the way of Jason's massive swing and plunged the blades of his glove into Jason's ribcage. Jason used his free hand to shove Freddy back. Freddy stumbled, and regained his footing after a moment. He turned to Jason and hissed.

"I killed you before, I'll do it again," he said.

Jason breathed heavily as he again moved toward Freddy. Freddy let him come, and when he got close, Freddy jumped straight up with a laugh. Jason looked up, wondering where Freddy had gone. Suddenly, Freddy came down behind Jason and imbedded his claws as far as they would go into Jason's spine. Jason fell to his knees in pain, and Freddy pushed his glove harder.

"Yeah!" Freddy growled. "You like that, Jason?"

Jason drew in a breath and lifted his fist. He swiftly stood up and his fist met with the underside of Freddy's jaw, sending him flying. Freddy sprawled across the pavement and looked up just in time to see Jason hurl a dumpster in his direction. Before it could hit him, however, the Creeper flew in and grabbed Freddy in the nick of time. He set him down and swiftly rejoined the battle.

Freddy laughed, holding his claws up to his face and clicking them together. He suddenly ran towards Jason and began laying blows into his midsection before Jason could even swing. Blood poured from the open wounds, and just when it seemed he was beating Jason, Jason caught Freddy's arm. He picked up the screaming Freddy and threw him into the nearest building, where he crashed through the wall.

Jason stared at the hole for a moment, his head cocked slightly to one side. Just then, Freddy burst forth through the wall beside the hole, creating another one just as big.

"Nyahh, what's up, dick?"

Jason swiftly hurled his machete at Freddy. The blade spun in the air and connected with his chest, pinning him to the wall. Freddy was stuck like a bug, and he knew it. Fear fell over his face as Jason approached him. Jason suddenly felt himself being skewered by something.

He looked over his shoulder to see that Michael Myers had swung an axe at, and connected with, Jason's back. He was still holding the handle, looking at Jason. Jason brought his elbow back and hit Michael in the face, knocking him backwards. Jason turned back to deal with Freddy, but Freddy was gone. Only the machete remained imbedded in the side of the building.

"Hey!"

Jason whirled as he heard Freddy behind him and was lifted off his feet. Freddy was on the Creeper's back, riding him like a giant bird. The Creeper plowed into Jason and lifted him high into the air, accompanied by Freddy's roaring laughter. The flew high into the sky, into the clouds, and Freddy grinned at Jason. He held his hand out in front of the Creeper and made a 'thumbs-down' gesture. The Creeper nodded and he threw Jason like a ragdoll downward.

Jason flew back down towards the earth at an incredible rate of speed. He tried to move, but there was nothing he could do. Within seconds, he felt the impact as he crashed through the roof of a building, plowing through each floor all the way to the bottom. Once he hit the bottom, the building collapsed on top of him.

The last thing Jason heard before the rubble came down on him was Freddy's screaming laughter.

* * *

Author's Notes: The first battle, an epic rematch! Only this time, things didn't go too well for Jason. Not that he's out of the game, mind you, but I'd say he's not in good shape. Another battle coming soon! 


	18. The Creeper vs Pumpkinhead

Disclaimers are in the prologue.

Nothing left to say here except have fun.

* * *

The Creeper had been told by Freddy to keep the others away at all costs until he'd had a chance to deal with Jason. Now, as the battle began, the Creeper knew who it wanted to fight: Pumpkinhead. This creature seemed intent on spilling Freddy's guts, and that was just not going to happen.

As the others attacked, the Creeper approached Pumpkinhead, teeth bared. Pumpkinhead whirled on the Creeper and roared. The Creeper screeched and the mandibles on his face spread out as he did so.

Pumpkinhead and the Creeper began to circle each other slowly, glaring at one another. After a few moments of this, Pumpkinhead squealed and moved to slash at the Creeper. The Creeper ducked it and spread his wings, spinning around quickly. The wings hit Pumpkinhead's ankles, and the beast was knocked to the ground.

The Creeper grinned and stood ready. Pumpkinhead jumped to his feet and ran at the Creeper, squealing madly. The Creeper was taken aback by this, and he had to grab Pumpkinhead's wrists to keep the claws off of him.

Pumpkinhead put his face close to the Creeper's and they shrieked at each other. Pumpkinhead leaned forward and bit into the Creeper's shoulder. The Creeper howled and released one of Pumpkinhead's hands, and produced a knife whose handle was made of bone, and whose blade was long and sharp. The knife had been hidden underneath a layer of skin.

He used the knife to slice Pumpkinhead's wrist, and the creature retreated slightly, screaming in pain. The Creeper looked over and saw that Freddy was about to be smashed by Jason. Acting quick, the Creeper spread his wings and flew straight for Freddy. Just before it was too late, the Creeper snatched Freddy up and dropped him off nearby. He quickly flew back towards Pumpkinhead.

Pumpkinhead watched the Creeper come and grabbed him by the neck as he tried to plow into him. Pumpkinhead lifted the struggling Creeper off the ground and shrieked in his face, preparing to deliver the killing blow.

At the final moment, the Creeper rammed the blade up under Pumpkinhead's jaw and felt it pass through to the upper jaw. Pumpkinhead dropped the Creeper and reached at his neck, clawing frantically. His mouth was held open by the blade. He stumbled back, and the Creeper did a backflip in which he kicked the hilt of the knife, sealing Pumpkinhead's mouth shut and driving the blade into his brain.

Pumpkinhead stood for another moment, then fell backwards on the ground, dead. After a brief moment of triumph, the Creeper felt something heavy on his back, and he looked over his shoulder to see Freddy holding onto him, his index-claw pointed toward Jason.

The Creeper flew toward Jason. "Hey!" Freddy yelled just before they impacted Jason. The Creeper sank his claws into Jason's shoulders as he carried him off into the sky. Freddy laughed furiously as they gained height. Once they were high enough, Freddy gave the signal and the Creeper released Jason. After a moment of watching him fall, they sped back toward the battle.

* * *

Author's Notes: Yep, the Creeper fought and killed Pumpkinhead. Of course, Pumpkinhead's a freakin' demon, so of course he's alive back in Hell. Don't think you know what's going to happen yet, because I don't even know. I just think it and write it. 


	19. Michael vs Leatherface

Disclaimers are in the prologue.

Another battle takes place in the following story.

* * *

Michael Myers stood ready. The battle had started around him, and the area was filled with the sounds of brawling. His eyes landed on Leatherface, who stared back at him. Michael started towards him.

Leatherface noticed Michael immediately. He pulled the cord on his chainsaw and it quickly started up. He held it up threateningly as the chain rotated. Michael saw the running chainsaw and stopped in his tracks.

As scared people scattered all over the place, a fireman ran by holding a fireaxe. Michael clotheslined him as he went, and the axe flew out of his hands as he hit the ground, unconscious. Michael stuck out his hand and the falling axe landed in it, handle-first.

Now that he was armed, Michael began again to approach Leatherface. Leatherface, in turn, moved towards Michael with his chainsaw held close to his chest.

They closed the distance until they stood close enough to reach out and touch one another. With a wail, Leatherface swept his chainsaw horizontally through the air. Michael ducked it and moved to one side. Leatherface caught himself and swung again. Michael dodged again and plowed the axe handle into Leatherface's stomach.

Leatherface grunted and back handed Michael, and Michael fell back. The chainsaw in Leatherface's hands stopped running suddenly, and he struggled to get it started again, his eyes traveling back to Michael every now and then. Michael got up and began stalking towards the defenseless Leatherface, axe raised.

Before Michael could reach Leatherface, however, he looked over and saw that Jason had pinned Freddy to a wall and was now moving towards him. Michael broke away from Leatherface and swung the axe, connecting it with Jason's backside. He held it in place as Jason's head turned to one side, one eye rolling towards him. The next thing he saw was Jason's massive elbow as it collided with his face. Michael fell back and landed on the ground, holding his face.

Moving his hands away, he saw Leatherface standing over him, the chainsaw raised over his head. With a cry, he brought the chainsaw down on Michael. Michael saw it coming and rolled out of the way just before the chainsaw connected with the ground where he'd been milliseconds before.

While rolling, Michael grabbed a long piece of broken iron pipe that had been laying in the street. Once in hand, he jumped to his feet and held it in front of him with both hands. No sooner than he had held up the pipe, Leatherface was on him with the chainsaw. The chainsaw connected with the pipe and sparks flew. They began to try to overpower one another.

Finally, Michael gave him a tremendous shove and Leatherface fell onto the ground, dropping his chainsaw. Michael moved into place over Leatherface and held the jagged end of the pipe pointing downward. Leatherface could only watch as Michael raised the pipe, preparing to strike.

Suddenly, Michael felt a sharp pain in his right calf. He dropped the pipe and his hands went to his bleeding leg. He looked over and saw Chucky standing nearby, grinning and waving a small, bloody dagger in his direction.

Leatherface used the opportunity to stand and grab his chainsaw. He moved into position above Michael and slowly lowered the chainsaw's blade toward him. Michael was trapped; there was no chance of escape this time. He glanced to his left and saw the Tall Man looking at him amused, one eyebrow raised. He tossed a Sentinel towards Michael and Michael caught it in one hand.

With all swiftness, Michael brought up the Sentinel and countered the running chainsaw with it. The chainsaw bounced off the sphere and flipped back up towards a surprised Leatherface and the blade landed squarely in his shoulder. He screamed as the chain began to rip through his skin. After a few moments, he was able to dislodge the saw, which he tossed off to the side. A shaky hand went to his injured shoulder, and he whimpered.

Michael Myers stood again and glared at Leatherface, who glared back.

* * *

Author's Notes: The reason this battle is undecided is because I don't feel like I have the right to say who won. I can't just let Leatherface saw up the great Michael Myers, and I can't let Michael Myers make mincemeat out of the legendary Leatherface. They can mess each other up real nice, but that's about as far as it can go. Most of the characters can be killed without actually dying, but there are still a few mortals there.

More battles on the way!


	20. Chucky vs Pinhead

Disclaimers are in the prologue.

What can I say, I lied. Lots of stuff has happened that made it impossible to finish this story before the end of April, so I guess I'll just say that it should be finished sometime this month. Anyway, read on.

* * *

Chucky charged forward. The others around him battled and this was his best opportunity. He targeted Pinhead and, before the demon could see him, he moved to strike. Pinhead was focused on the others and about to make his attack. Chucky could not see who Pinhead was going for, but he didn't want him interfering. He threw his small dagger and watched as it spun through the air and impaled Pinhead's right hand.

Pinhead only glanced down at his hand indifferently. He looked in Chucky's direction.

"Come on, dickhole!" Chucky yelled, pointing at him.

Pinhead removed the blade from his hand and tossed it to one side. He began to walk towards Chucky. From his each of Pinhead's fingertips sprouted a curved, rusty fishhook.

Chucky waited for Pinhead to approach and then ran between his legs as Pinhead swung his hand towards him. Pinhead whirled angrily.

Chucky had reached his knife, which he picked up. He turned back towards Pinhead in time to see a hooked chain flying directly toward him. He quickly jumped off to the side and the chain pierced a stone wall nearby.

Chucky jumped and dodged the chains expertly as more and more flew towards him. He jumped and ducked, unaware that Pinhead was moving ever closer to his position. Once he was in reaching distance, Pinhead swiped at Chucky with the hooks protruding from his fingertips. Chucky managed to dodge, but not before the hooks raked across his right arm. He cried out and looked at the damage, seeing blood ooze from the wounds.

"Maybe I'm in over my head," he mumbled as he scrambled to his feet. He looked up and saw Pinhead standing over him. Thinking quick, Chucky reached into the back of his pants and produced the Beretta he had gotten from the van's glove compartment.

Pinhead reached down, intending to slice the living doll to shreds, but was instead met with several bullets to his face. Chucky had just aimed and pulled the trigger until the gun was empty, and each bullet sent Pinhead back a few steps as blood erupted from the holes in his face.

Chucky laughed heartily as Pinhead's hands went to his injured face, or what was left of it. A moment later, he looked over and noticed Leatherface being overpowered by Michael Myers. He saw Michael raise a piece of broken iron pipe over Leatherface, who was on the ground underneath him. Thinking quick, he tossed the gun aside and ran up to them, brandishing his dagger. He quickly swiped the blade across the back of Michael's right calf.

Michael's hands went to his calf and his eyes traveled to where Chucky now stood. Chucky grinned and waved the knife in his direction. A few moments later, Chucky realized that Pinhead had recovered, but he was too late. One of those hooked chains flew threw the air and impaled Chucky through his right hand, causing him to drop the knife and scream in pain. The hooked end connected with a piece of concrete behind him, skewering Chucky to the spot. Pinhead approached him quickly. Most of his face had been blown off, but what was left looked pretty pissed.

Chucky's eyes widened as he realized he was stuck. As he tried to remove his hand from the chain, he wondered if there was any chance he could bargain his way out of this…

* * *

Author's Notes: Man, it's hard to think of ways for Chucky to fight someone. I mean, he's just so small. It was a tough decision whether to have him fight Pinhead or the Tall Man, and I figured that it would be more fun if he tried to go up against Pinhead. Of course, now he's in serious trouble…I wonder what will happen next. Anyway, there's a couple of great battles left, so don't go anywhere except to the next chapter. 


	21. Candyman vs The Tall Man

Disclaimers are in the prologue.

Here goesthe last of the battles. Enjoy.

* * *

Candyman had decided that he was going to go for Pinhead, as the demon was interrupting his plans for vengeance. As he walked toward an unwary Pinhead, the Tall Man stepped between the two of them. Candyman stopped short.

"Get out of the way, old man," Candyman growled.

The Tall Man only smiled. "Let's see what you've got…boy."

Angered, Candyman raised his right arm and stalked towards the Tall Man. The Tall Man only stood there, waiting for him to strike. Candyman brought his hook down on the Tall Man, and incredibly, the Tall Man caught it. Candyman struggled, trying to at least hit the old man with it, but the Tall Man was much stronger than he looked. After a few moments of pushing and grunting, Candyman was thrown back a few feet, face-first onto the ground. The Tall Man, still standing, began panting a little, as did Candyman.

Candyman pushed himself up and turned back to face the Tall Man. "No more games."

"On the contrary, boy," the Tall Man said. "The game has just begun."

Candyman ran towards the Tall Man, hoping to take him by surprise. Even though there was time enough to move out of the way, the Tall Man stood his ground, not moving a muscle. Candyman reared his arm back and drove the hook deep into the Tall Man's stomach. The Tall Man grunted, a surprised look on his face, as Candyman pulled upward, drawing a crunching sound from the Tall Man's insides.

Candyman grunted as the Tall Man's thick yellow blood flowed out and covered his arm. After a moment of twitching, the Tall Man lay still as Candyman removed his hook from the limp body. Candyman smiled at his victory.

After a few moments, Candyman's smile faded. He looked over as he heard the sound of something exploding up from beneath the ground. In the middle of the street nearby, two waist-high steel cylinders, a couple feet apart from each other, had burst through the concrete. Another few second later, the Tall Man's face suddenly appeared between the two cylinders, glaring at Candyman. The rest of the Tall Man came into view as he stepped forward and stood to full height, his body completely intact.

Candyman was not sure what had just happened. He looked back down to make sure the Tall Man was still dead, and, sure enough, the body was still there on the ground before him. He looked back toward the living Tall Man.

"I'll kill you as many times as it takes," Candyman said, pointing his hook at the Tall Man.

The Tall Man raised an eyebrow and reached into his suit coat. He withdrew his hand, holding a Sentinel. Candyman again began to walk towards the Tall Man.

Hearing a scuffle nearby, the Tall Man whipped his head around to see Michael Myers struggling to fight off Leatherface, who was lowering his chainsaw on Michael. He waited until Michael saw him, then rolled the Sentinel in his direction. Once Michael was taken care of, the Tall Man turned back to Candyman.

Candyman swung forward at the Tall Man, who dodged. He grabbed Candyman's arm with one hand and backhanded him with the other. Candyman hit the ground, but he quickly swiped his hook towards the Tall Man's legs. The hook connected, and was imbedded into his calf.

The Tall Man, unaffected by this attack, kicked Candyman in the face with his other leg. Candyman rolled over, his hook still penetrating the Tall Man's calf. Candyman gave a tremendous yank and unhooked himself from the Tall Man, drawing more of that mucousy yellow liquid.

Another Sentinel rolled out of the Tall Man's suit sleeve and into his hand. He held it up and eyes Candyman, who was still sprawled on the ground. "It is time to end this game now…for you."

The blades extended from the sphere.

* * *

Author's Notes: Now that's what I call a cliffhanger. But don't worry, I posted the next chapter along with it, so…move on to the next chapter. 


	22. Possible Victory

Disclaimers are in the prologue.

I don't know what to say anymore…just read.

* * *

When Jason crashed into the building, it caused the entire structure to collapse. The only villains to escape harm's way were Freddy and the Creeper. Chunks of debris flew all over the place, killing many. Michael Myers was struck by a piece of concrete and knocked down; same with Leatherface. Pinhead, who was descending on the helpless Chucky, was covered with large pieces of concrete that rained down from above, and one such piece struck the chain that was pinning Chucky's hand to the wall, severing it and allowing him to escape, but not before a large block of debris hit him in the back of the head, sending him rolling forward. As the Tall Man had been standing over Candyman, ready to kill him, he turned to see the commotion and a piece of shrapnel flew towards him. It passed easily through his face, splattering that yellow fluid all over. Candyman sat up for a moment longer and was suddenly knocked fully onto his back as a huge chuck of concrete landed squarely on his chest. Several citizens were also struck with this type of debris, some killed.

Freddy, riding the Creeper's back, swooped back down towards where the building had once stood. There was a cloud of smoke and dust that was impossible to see through. It began to clear after a while, and citizens began to help each other out of the smoldering wreckage. Freddy and the Creeper stood next to each other on the topmost portion of debris, looking out over the crowd of people triumphantly.

"_I_ win," Freddy said, grinning.

The Creeper, who had also been grinning, now stopped and glared at Freddy. Hadn't he meant to say, _"We_ win"?

Freddy saw the Creeper's expression and began to laugh. The Creeper did not like the sound of that laugh; it made him feel like he'd been the brunt of a bad joke.

"I only needed you to get me out," Freddy said to the Creeper. "From then on, you were just a perk, a little something extra for when I met up with Jason again. And now that he's dead…what do I need you for?"

The Creeper exposed his teeth and took a step back. He should've expected something like this, but it hadn't even crossed his mind.

"It's the same with Michael Myers and the old man," Freddy said, taking a step toward the Creeper. As people ran by screaming, some stopped to watch the exchange between the two. "Now that I have all this power, I don't need _any_ of you."

Freddy pointed his claws at the Creeper and a nearby nightmare-tree reached out and wrapped its limbs around him, holding him there. The Creeper pulled and struggled, but he could not escape.

"Now…"

As Freddy walked towards the Creeper, he suddenly lost his footing and fell face-first into the rubble. Hissing, he turned…and his eyes widened as Michael Myers sat up, dust and rubble falling off him. He had a hold of Freddy's ankle, which was what had caused him to fall. Freddy pulled away and scrambled to his feet as Michael began to stand. Hearing another sound behind him, Freddy saw Jason's massive fist burst forth from the rubble. Seconds later, he had pulled himself out from underneath it and was glaring at Freddy with his one good eye through the hockey mask.

Freddy turned, hearing a loud grunt. He saw Candyman pushing a large rock off his chest and quickly getting to his feet. The others were removing themselves from under the rubble in the same vein; soon Freddy found himself surrounded by them all…except the Tall Man. Freddy looked around, but there was no sign of him.

Candyman grinned at Freddy. "Looks like this is the end for you."

"Hey, hang on," Chucky said, turning to Candyman. "If this slippery fuck was just using these guys, who's to say _you're_ not just using _us?_"

"What? Don't be ridiculous, I…"

"And you know, I've been wondering, how were you planning to give us this power anyway? You become emperor of the fucking world and what do we get? Killed, I'll bet!"

Freddy was reprieved by their untrustworthiness. They were all eyeing each other warily, waiting for the first attack. Out of the corner of his eye, Freddy noticed that Will, Lori, and Detective Hobbs had just shown up.

Meanwhile, the Creeper had kept struggling, trying to escape the nightmare-tree's grasp, and it finally worked. With a loud snapping sound, one of the tree's branches broke off, and the Creeper dropped to his feet.

The snapping of the tree branch caused them all to jump into action, attacking each other. Jason tried to plow through Candyman, but Pinhead caught him with two hooked chains and yanked him backward. Chucky leaped onto Leatherface and stabbed him in the leg. Shrieking, Leatherface threw Chucky to the ground and began to stomp on him. The Creeper flew towards Michael Myers, attempting to decapitate him, but Michael reached up and grabbed the Creeper by the neck and slammed him into the rubble. Freddy, meanwhile, was trying to sneak away.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The three watched as the villains in front of them went all out, brutalizing one another again and again. They could only stand and watch, trying to stay out of the way.

Detective Hobbs looked over and saw Freddy sneaking away from the battle, blood running from a head wound. It appeared Freddy wasn't as invincible as he thought. The more time he spent in the real world, the more his power dwindled.

Of course, Freddy was the one they had come to stop, but now…they were going to have to wait until some of the others killed each other off first.

As soon as all this crossed Hobbs' mind, several helicopters flew by overhead. Three tanks rolled up behind the crowd of onlookers and many people dressed in army uniforms moved to the front. They were carrying large machineguns, and they were all currently pointed at the villains, who were still battling one another.

One army official standing nearby was handed a bullhorn by his subordinate, which he spoke into. "Stand down NOW!"

_Uh oh,_ Lori thought.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

As Freddy wormed his way out of the battle, he moved closer to an open area where he could make his escape. He could no longer fluctuate between worlds; he'd been in the real world too long now. Escape was only a few more steps away…

…but his way was suddenly blocked as the Tall Man stepped in front of him, one eyebrow raised. "Going somewhere?"

"You better get out of my way, old man," Freddy growled, holding his claw out menacingly. "I'm not gonna tell you again."

Freddy moved to pass him, but the Tall Man grabbed Freddy by the neck and lifted him off his feet. "The game's not over yet."

With that, the Tall Man tossed Freddy effortlessly back towards the battle, where he landed in a heap on his back. Freddy sat up, glaring at the Tall Man, who turned around and began to walk away.

Freddy's attention was drawn back towards the crowd of people as the sound of someone speaking on a bullhorn cut through the air. "Stand down NOW!"

Almost at once, the fighting came to a halt as all eyes traveled to the crowd. They slowly righted themselves, standing and brushing the debris off of themselves.

"Stand down?" Chucky said angrily, and he looked up at Candyman next to him.

Candyman looked down at Chucky, then back towards the crowd. "Not likely."

Pinhead moved forward and several chains extended from the sleeves of his leather garb. The chains flew out towards the crowd and began impaling people, mostly those in army uniforms. The rest of them began to open fire.

The army-uniformed men were now firing at anything that moved, but to little effect. Within seconds, some were screaming as Leatherface appeared from nowhere and began to descend on them with his chainsaw. Michael Myers simply walked into the crowd and began using his bare hands to take people out. Jason took several bullets in many parts of his body and still kept coming, swinging his machete. Candyman opened his mouth and jacket, and millions of bees poured out and began to attack the crowd. Pinhead was expertly swinging the chains protruding from his sleeve, slicing body parts off of whoever the chains touched. The Creeper flew out over the crowd and began tossing ninja stars made out of hardened skin and sharpened bone. Chucky, because of his size, was not seen as he slipped by the crowd, got behind them, and began slicing his way back towards the front.

Even Freddy moved towards the crowd and began to slash and slice his way through. Not because he wanted to help the others in any way…he had his own agenda.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

As the villains began to approach the crowd, Hobbs knew what was going to happen next. He grabbed Lori and Will by the backs of their shirts and pulled them deeper into the crowd.

"Come on, we need to get away from the front!"

Lori and Will were still watching in awe as the butchering began. The screams seemed to snap them out of their trance, as they began running with Hobbs towards the back of the crowd. Hobbs stopped short, causing Will and Lori to stop as well.

At the back end of the crowd, Hobbs could see people dropping one by one, as someone, possibly the doll, worked his way to the front. They were not getting out that way unless they wanted to deal with a psychotic cabbage patch kid. He looked to his right and saw a swarm of bees reaching out over the panicking crowd, stinging some to death.

Hobbs turned to push Lori and Will back the other way, but he stopped and pointed, his eyes wide. "Look out!"

Will and Lori both turned and saw what Hobbs was pointing at. Freddy had leaped high into the air, over the crowd, and was now descending on them. At the last second, Will shoved Lori out of the way and Krueger landed right on top of him, knocking him to the ground. He held his blades menacingly over Will's surprised and scared face.

Freddy looked back over his shoulder quickly and saw Lori laying there, her eyes wide in horror, and he grinned as he turned back to Will. "Say goodbye to your bitch, Will, 'cause after I do you, I'm _really_ gonna do _her!"_

He raised the blades and brought them down as Lori screamed.

At the last second, Hobbs kicked Freddy in the face with all his might. Freddy fell backwards and rolled around on the ground, holding his face with his left hand. Hobbs pulled Will to his feet and pushed him aside.

"You like picking on college kids, fuckface?" he asked, moving closer to Freddy. "Let's see how you tango with an ex-marine, motherfucker!"

Freddy pushed himself up quickly and, before Hobbs even knew what happened, all four of Freddy's claws had pierced through his shoulder. Hobbs stood staring for a second, first at Freddy's bloody, smiling face, then at the blades in his shoulder. Vaguely, beyond the screaming of the crowd, he could hear Lori and Will both screaming, too.

"That's your problem, Hobbs," Freddy said, looking at his face, "too much talk, not enough action. And now, you get to see what Hell is like."

"I insist…" Hobbs whispered, strained. Blood ran down his coat as he talked.

A confused look came over Freddy's face. A moment later, Hobbs raised the pistol he had been holding and pulled the trigger four times, each round entering Freddy's stomach and exiting his back. Freddy's expression turned to one of pain and fear as he looked down at his stomach, then back into Hobbs' eyes.

Hobbs lifted the pistol and placed the barrel tilting upward just under Freddy's nose. "…You first."

With that, Hobbs pulled the trigger. The back of Freddy's head exploded, spraying blood and brains all over the crowd behind him. The impact also caused Freddy to fly backwards, removing his claws from Hobbs' shoulder. Freddy landed on his back, a surprised look stuck on his face as blood poured out from the back of his head.

* * *

Author's Notes: I know, this doesn't seem like a good spot to end this chapter, but don't worry. All will be laid to rest in the next chapter or two. Hope this doesn't piss you off too badly. 


	23. And to All, a Good Night

Disclaimers are in the prologue.

Well, I think I've kept you all in suspense long enough. Granted, it hasn't even been a day, but I know you want to know what happens in the end, so here you go.

* * *

All at once, everything seemed to stop. The killers froze in their tracks and the screaming stopped almost immediately. Many of the crowd's survivors were currently in the process of running for their lives, but a good number of them had stayed. They parted hastily as the killers made their way through.

Freddy lay on the ground, apparently dead. The man who had done it was standing before them, blood running down his long coat. He dropped to his knees and let out a heavy sigh. Will and Lori stood nearby, watching warily as the killers approached.

"Alright," Hobbs said, trying to catch his breath. "Who wants some?"

Candyman made his way to the front, and he looked down at Freddy's corpse. Incredibly, Freddy's head rolled toward Candyman and looked at him. Freddy let out a final cry and then disappeared in a flash of bright blue light.

Candyman stood before Hobbs and he finally noticed Lori standing there. She looked back at him, and she clutched at Will.

"I will be back for you, Lori," Candyman said, eyeing her. He let his hook rest on Hobbs' shoulder. "You too, Hobbs."

Hobbs nodded tiredly, and Lori didn't think he was coherent enough to know what was going on.

With that, Candyman turned around and walked back through the parted crowd. Pinhead stood nearby, and he faced away from the crowd. The chains hidden in his sleeves slithered around his body, wrapping several times until he was completely engulfed in chains. The chain cluster spun quickly for a moment, then slowed. Two hooked chains dropped to the ground, with no sign of Pinhead. Will looked around.

Michael Myers had disappeared, probably gone back to Haddonfield.

Will looked up in the sky and saw that it had turned back to light blue. He almost looked away before noticing the form of what appeared to be a giant bat…he knew it was the Creeper.

Jason, who had been simply standing there, turned and began to walk slowly back towards the highway.

Chucky had run off, no sign of him either.

Leatherface had retreated into a dark alleyway. Will peered over and squinted, but he couldn't tell if he was still back there.

The Tall Man was long gone, having left Freddy to deal with his own mess.

As for Freddy…no one knows. Upon returning to Hell, Pinhead reported to The Master. In turn, The Master had asked where Krueger was, to which Pinhead's reply was a roar of anger and confusion. Somehow, Freddy had given them the slip again, as he had not returned to Hell when he died. Heaven wouldn't even consider taking a psycho like that, so…where was he?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

That day, the Oklahoma City Hospital was overflowing with patients.

Hobbs had known that before even looking in that direction. Cars were parked all over the place in crazy positions. He was not about to wait two weeks for a bandage.

Going to the nearest drug store, which was abandoned during the battle, Lori got several bandages and some gauze. They put some healing cream on the wounds and bandaged them nicely. Hobbs found that it hurt a lot to move his left arm, but at least he could still use it.

They left the drug store and walked the streets of Oklahoma City, which lie in ruins. Sirens could be heard in every direction.

"That was weird, guys," Hobbs said, looking straight ahead.

"There was a lot more of them than we thought," Will said.

"The important thing is that Freddy's dead, and that seems to be what everyone wanted," Lori said, referring to the killers.

"Yeah, but they're still out there.And you heard Candyman, Lori. He said he's gonna get you and me."

"I'll worry about that later. Right now, I think we need to relax for a couple weeks."

As they continued walking through the wreckage, something caught Hobbs' eye. He looked off to the side and began to walk over there. Lori and Will stopped and watched, puzzled. Hobbs bent down and picked up a dirty brown fedora that was sitting on the ground. He turned to Lori and Will and walked back over to them, spinning the hat and placing it on his head.

"Souvenir," he said.

"Cool," Will said sarcastically, and Lori chuckled.

When they walked away, Hobbs was almost sure he heard the faint sound of Freddy's maniacal laughter. He didn't want to freak Lori and Will out more than they already had been, though, so he decided to keep it to himself as they walked back to where he had parked his car.

THE END…

…for now.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, it's finally finished. I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders, now I can live again. Of course, this feeling will die out as soon as I decide to start work on another story.

I hope you enjoyed the story, and I _really_ hope I didn't disappoint in any way. I didn't kill off any of the characters except the ones that can be revived. I know some of you really wanted me to kill Lori and Will, or just Lori, but I couldn't. I could've killed Hobbs, but I think I'm going to use him again in a couple other stories.

Don't look for a sequel to this one, though, as there can be nothing bigger than what just happened in this story. Of course, if some of you out there think there _is_ something bigger, I suggest you get to work writing it so I can relax and read it.

I say don't look for a sequel, but I might (and I stress the word "might") do a couple of spinoffs to this, for example, what happens to Hobbs when Candyman comes back? And is Hobbs really safe from Freddy when he's carrying a reminder of him around all the time? What the hell else kind of crap can Hobbs get himself into? We may find out.

Thanks for the reviews and being faithful readers. Rock onward.


End file.
